


Half A Heart (Ziall Mpreg)

by Kayla920



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, lilo, zarry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla920/pseuds/Kayla920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn have been married for 7 years and Harry has been battling leukemia for the last 2. They have a 3 year old little boy named Liam and as much as Zayn is in denial about it, Harry can't fight his sickness anymore. Will Zayn move on or will Harry always be half his heart.(ZARRY/ ZIALL)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For The First Time

Currently Harry is in the Intensive Care Unit at the hospital with Zayn by his side and their 4 year old son Liam in daycare at the moment.

This is how it is everyday for the tired couple, Zayn spends as much time away from his job as he possibly can to take care of his terminally ill husband who has stopped responding to chemo months ago and is now waiting for a miracle to happen.

Something that Harry's given up on lately but Zayn still has hope even though he knows he could lose his husband of 7 years any day now.  
..............................

-come on love, you've got to eat something today, all you had was toast and tea

Zayn says softly as he pulls the sheets over a very weak Harry who is shaking uncontrollably in his hospital bed

-and that's all I can take down babe, I'm sorry

-well at least take your medicine, your off your schedule today. You didn't even take your morning dose.

-what's the use anymore Zee, they don't work on me anyway, I'm dying love. And I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do about it.

Harry shrugs and pulls the beanie further down on his bald head in frustration, hating the fact that his husband is in complete denial of what's inevitably going to happen to him.

-baby please, just take your pills. At least take the one that's suppose to keep your appetite from suppressing

-yeah it keeps my appetite from suppressing but it also makes me vomit up whatever I eat

Zayn sighs and sits on the bed next to Harry, stroking his soft hand across his pale husband's cheek

-I can't let this sickness take you Harry, I won't let it

-I know baby, I know

Harry reaches out his hand for Zayn who kisses the back of it sweetly, knowing that Harry can't spare the germy exposure of his own lips even though he would want nothing more than a kiss from his baby right now.

-Zaynie I don't feel so good

Harry whispers weakly as he sits up with a sharp cough causing Zayn to panic and reach down to give rub his husbands back and as soon as he does Harry's heart monitor goes off and a team of nurses and doctors flood the room and around Harry's hospital bed.

-Harry!!!!! Harry please!!!!!! Fight it!!!! Please fight it!!!!

Zayn sobs hysterically, trying his hardest to get closer to his husband but the nurses push him out the room, assuring him that they've got it under control but he can already hear the flat line sound on Harry's heart monitor and he know's that the love of his life is gone forever.

Currently......1 year later

Zayn is walking down the cold/allergy isle of a pharmacy with his sick 4 year old playing a game on his phone in the child carrier of the shopping cart he's pushing. He strolls down the isle, looking for something to treat his son's fever

He reaches the children's and pediatrics's section and notices an average heighted blonde boy with a sweet smile on his face as he bounces the little boy in his arms up and down, making him giggle and squirm

Zayn smiles at the sight and thinks for a moment before asking for help.

-excuse me mate? Your son looks about my son's age. I'm trying to look for something that will calm down his fever but I don't quite know what I'm looking for. Me Mum usually takes care of these things since my husband uh....well nevermind could you just help me out here you seem like a good person and I really need some help.

Zayn rambles on making the blonde boy blush to himself and quickly fetch a small box of childrens Tylenol off one of the shelves before handing it to the nervous looking man

-here you go, if you say it's a simple fever then a basic children's fever reducer will help but if he develops into coughing or a runny nose than you should try some medicine with an antihistamine and maybe take him to his pediatrician if the symptoms worsen

-thanks mate, I really appreciate it and what a cute little boy you have by the way

Niall blushes again and holds his 4 year old closer to his chest, the small little boy having nudged his head into Niall's shoulder

-you welcome and I'm Niall by the way and this is little Louis, he's a bit shy in front of strangers

-oh it's okay I understand I've got my own little one. I'm Zayn and the handsome little toddler playing with my phone is Liam

-oh well hi Liam, I hope you feel better soon buddy

-say thank you to the kind man Li Li

Liam whines under his breath and reaches his arms up for his Daddy who happily picks up up, making sure to grab his phone and put it in his pocket first

-sorry about that, he's usually very friendly

-it's alright, he is sick afterall. Why don't you take him home and maybe you can give me a call if anything changes hmm?

Niall says with a wink leaving Zayn with a cocky grin on his face as he takes out his phone and hands it to Niall. He doesn't know what it is about the blonde lad, he never thought he could love anyone again but for the first time someone's actually making him want to try.

to be continued........


	2. Coffee Date

Zayn wakes up in a puddle of drool, surrounded by a couple of beer cans and an empty packet of cigarettes which he promised Harry he'd stop smoking before he passed away but the stressed out Bradford man just can't seem to break the nasty habit.

Sadly this is usually how Zayn spends most of his nights after putting Liam to bed, just locked up in his bedroom with smokes, alcohol, and endless photos of Harry.

There's not a day that goes by where the 26 year old doesn't miss his husband but waking up to see a cheerful smile on his son's face always makes him feel better. He doesn't know where he would be at without Liam. His little boy is the only reason for him getting up most days.

Zayn wakes up to a soft knock on his bedroom door groggily opens his eyes, fetching around his bed for his phone.

He quickly unlocks the screen to see a missed call from his Mum followed by a text message that say's she's stuck in traffic and can't drop Liam at preschool this morning as she usually does since Zayn is barely able to make it out of bed a majority of the time.

-Daddy?

Liam shouts from the other side of the door with batman pajamas on a stuffed batman action figure in his hand

Zayn quickly get's up and pushes all of the empty bear cans under the bed before running to the door and opening it to see a 4 year old Liam standing there with a sleepy look on his face

-Daddy, Nana's not here yet.

Liam looks up at his Daddy with worried eyes and Zayn picks him up in his arms, kissing the top of Liam's messy brown hair

-come on bud, Daddy's going to take you to preschool today

-but where's Nana?

-Nana couldn't make it on time but she'll be there to pick you up later on okay bud?

Liam nods his head with a pout as he cutely rubs the sleep out of his eyes and wraps his small arms around his Daddy's neck with his stuffed batman in his hand

-let's get you dressed and ready then

Zayn carries Liam to his superheros themed room and sets him on his batman bed for a moment while he pulls out clean clothes from his son's closet

He gently undresses Liam from his pajamas and helps him a clean pair of underwear, white t shirt, black jeans and a small leather jacket and white converses before brushing his hair in a short quiff similar to how the Daddy wears his

-now go brush your teeth bud, and while your doing that Daddy will make you some breakfast

-can I have candy for breakfast Daddy?

Liam asks with an eager look on his face causing Zayn to chuckle and tickle the silly boy

-no babe, how about some cereal?

Liam pouts and sticks his bottom lip out, leaving Zayn to think of something else

-frozen waffles?

Liam's eyes light up as he sticks his little tongue out, the 4 year old very much liking his Daddy's last suggestion

Liam get's up from the bed and runs to his personal bathroom, standing on his his step stool to brush his teeth while Zayn goes downstairs and grabs the box of frozen waffles from the freezer before sticking two in the toaster.

He's never really been much of a cook, that was always Harry's job which he was quite good at it. Their relationship was perfect that way, Harry was the bread winner and the one that made sure everything ran smoothly while Zayn was free to follow his dreams as an artist while being the best Daddy in the world to their son. He painted portraits and obscene art for people for a living and earned a pretty decent salary doing it but ever since Harry passed away, Zayn's love for the arts has died as well and he's been living off Harry's life insurance ever since.

Liam soon comes back downstairs with his little batman backpack and a happy smile on his face as the smell of waffles fills the air

-Daddy we're going to be late!

Zayn groans under his breath, feeling bad that he can't even sit his son down for a proper meal and quickly takes the waffles from the toaster and places them on a paper towel, cussing to himself when he burns his hand. He hands the waffles to Liam and picks him up in the air, grabbing his keys before rushing out the house so quickly that he didn't even have time to put on shoes.

After strapping Liam securely in his car seat, Zayn quickly drives Liam to his private and expensive preschool, rushing to get Liam out the car and inside so he won't be late which the school does not tolerate.

He carries Liam inside and to his classroom, bumping into a familiar blonde man as he opens the classroom door.

-Zayn? What are you doing here?

Zayn cringes at the sound of Niall's beautiful Irish voice, hating the fact that he has to see the extremely attractive man with nothing but a white beater, some flannel pajamas and a pair of sparkly pink boots he found in the backseat that belonged to Harry. Not to mention his extremely messy hair and morning breath.

-just dropping Liam off. I guess you've never seen me before since me Mum is usually the one who takes him and picks him up.

-probably, but I'm glad to run into you again Zayn

-yeah small word I guess

Zayn says as he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck and puts Liam down to take the anxious 4 year olds hand

-I see Liam is feeling better yeah?

-yeah he is, I gave him some medicine after we got home that day and he took a nap and woke up just fine. The only problem is that I didn't have anything to call you about but I guess the universe had other plans, yeah?

Niall blushes and looks away, nodding at the handsome lad

-yeah it seems so and i...if your not doing anything this morning I was wondering if you'd like to grab a cup of coffee with me?

-I would love too, let me just get Liam inside first

Zayn looks down to the hand he thought his son was holding only to look inside the classroom to see the 4 year old already inside, happily playing with his friends.

-I keep forgetting how independent he is, he's growing up a little too fast for my liking

Niall smiles at Zayn again and walks him back towards the parking lot while Zayn nearly dies from embarrassment

-uh, I apologize for looking like this. I woke up a little late this morning and then had to rush Liam over here. I didn't even brush my teeth. You probably think I'm a disgusting pig.

-no no, I think it's cute how you put Liam before yourself like that. Show's how much of a good Daddy you are which I find extremely attractive, nice boots by the way.

-thanks, they belonged to my hus...uh so anyway how about that coffee then, we can walk over to the Starbucks across the street and then I'll drop you back off to your car afterwards?

-sounds perfect

Niall blushes and runs his hands through his short blonde hair as they both walk across the street, entering Starbucks and ordering their drinks

Zayn pats his pants, realizing he forgot his wallet and feels ready to walk out at this point but Niall notices Zayn's panics and happily pulls out his credit card before handing it to the cashier.

-I'm so sorry Niall. I'll just cancel my order, you don't have to pay for mine.

-no it's fine really, it's just a couple dollars. But if you really want to pay me back, you can take me on a second date, yeah?

Niall suggests with a wink as he struts off to the Barista in his tight skinny jeans, leaving Zayn in a daze

They eventually get their coffee and sit down at one of the tables so that they're facing each other.

-so tell me a little about yourself Zayn. I mean I barely know you other then the fact that your cute when your nervous and that you have an interesting fashion sense.

-okay before we go any further these boots do not belong to me alright

Zayn laughs at his own words causing Niall to laugh with him as well

-I'm also a single Dad as you can guess. And sort of unemployed at the moment, job markets not so great right now ya know?

-yeah I know exactly what you mean, it's hard out there

-I'm also an artist, I used to paint for a living until......well anyway,enough about me, what about you?

Zayn says nervously as he takes a sip of his coffee and realizes for the second time today he almost bought Harry up

-well I'm a cook. I actually own a little Irish pub downtown. I love to have a good drink and I also love food so it was a good match you know.

-sounds amazing, I'll have to check it out sometime. Maybe on that second date hmm? I mean if your not in a relationship of course, you never really clarified that.

-I was never really in a relationship actually. This might be a little blunt to say since we just met but a couple years ago I was walking to my dorm at Uni and this guy attacked and raped me, and then uh 9 months later Louis was born. I've just been taking care of him on my own ever since but I don't regret it for one second, ya know.

Niall says blunty, sort of playing it off as less awkwardly as he can

-oh Niall, I'm so sorry that happened to you. That must of been so scary to through on your own.

-it's alright, really. I just thought I'd be honest with you. You seem like a really nice guy and even though we just met I can already tell we're going to hit it off so I might as well tell you everything up front.

-well in that case I guess I should do the same then. The reason I'm so hectic is cause my husband, Harry actually passed away from cancer last year. He was terminally ill for several years until he just couldn't fight it anymore and it's been really hard ever since. He basically ran the household, he was my rock and I'm not sure how I'm going to raise Liam without him.

Niall stares at Zayn in shock, not really knowing what to say so he just decides to go with his instinct and tells a joke.

-well you definitely win the "fucked up life" contest

Niall says with a chuckle

-I guess I do, and thank you for not playing the "I'm really sorry for your loss card", I really appreciate that.

Zayn says with a laugh, enjoying the sight of bringing a smile to Niall's face

-anytime love, and I think since we've both through so much over the last couple of years we have a lot in common don't you think? I mean we're both single Dad's and we've come from a rough past so we can really understand how each other's lives work.

-yeah we definitely do, except your a lot better at this single Dad thing than I am. I can't remember the last time I actually made Liam a decent meal that didn't come from the frozen isle or a fast food restaurant.

-well why don't I come over some time and give you some cooking lessons?

-how about tonight?

-sounds perfect, I'll text you my address

-then it's a date

-I guess it is then

Niall smiles widely and blushes as he finishes his coffee

Not long after they leave and get back across the street to the preschool parking lot. Zayn walks Niall over to his car hand and hand.

Zayn stares into Niall's deep blue eyes and can't help but fall harder for the cheerful Irish lad

-I've been wanting to do this since the first time I saw you Niall

-do what

Zayn presses his lips onto Niall's, catching the blonde completely off guard

-that....that was......

-amazing?

-yeah

Niall says with a blush before pulling Zayn in for another kiss, this one being slower and deeper as they tongue wrestle each other as if they're the only ones in the world at the moment.

to be continued........


	3. Tears And Late Night Kisses

Later That Night

Zayn who is now all dressed up in black skinny jeans, a buttoned down white shirt, black blazer and black loafers, opens the door to see Niall carrying a large brown paper bag full of groceries along with Louis protectively hanging onto his Daddy's pant leg as he sucks his thumb greedily

-hey you two, come right in and Niall, I'm very glad you bought some grocery's cause all I have is frozen chicken nuggets, smiley face french fries and apple juice

Niall laughs and heads inside, Louis following him shyly like a lost puppy while Zayn introduces everyone to Liam who is sitting in the middle of the living room surrounded by a bunch of his toys

-Liam this is.... oh my gosh Niall did we even exchange full names? Wow I'm sorry it's Zayn Malik. Zayn Javadd Malik

-no I was too busy blushing at you, and it's Niall James Horan but Liam can call me Niall if he'd like

Zayn clears his throat with a nervous chuckle

-alright then, Liam this is Niall. Daddy's special friend that you saw this morning when I dropped you off at school and behind him is little Louis who you of course see at preschool.

Liam looks up at his Daddy and the blonde stranger with wide eyes, instantly putting his hand out for Niall to shake it like the gentlemen Zayn taught him to be even though he's completely ignoring Louis at the moment.

-well how sweet of you, it's very nice to see you again Liam

-you too mister, can I help you with your bag?

-well I think your Daddy better help me out with that one cause they're kind of heavy, but I bet Louis would love it if you kept him company?

Niall smiles kindheartedly and gently takes Louis hand, sitting him next to Liam who scoots over and pulls all his toys to himself causing Zayn to butt in

-now that's not very nice Liam, you need to share with Louis just like you do at school

-no! Louis is a girly weirdo, he just sits in the corner alone and plays with his stupid dolls!

Louis face turns from a smile into a frown as he starts to cry and immediately gets up to run into his Daddy's arms

Niall sets down the grocery bag picks his son up, sweetly rocking him up and down to control the crying boy

-you know maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I should've gotten a baby sitter for Louis. I didn't even take in consideration that he's not a typical boy. He likes to play dress up and loves barbies more than anything which usually get's him teased at school and because of that he doesn't make friends all too well.

-well I'm absolutely fine with boy's playing with dolls. Liam here is just a little sassy somebody sometimes who's he's about to get a time out.

-no Daddy, I'll be good I promise. No time out!

-Liam be quiet right now please

Niall starts to walk to the door with Louis and Zayn sighs, knowing he just blew it with the first person he actually liked since Harry passed

-Niall please don't go, I'm sorry Liam hurt Louis feelings, I won't let it happen again

-it's not his fault, he's only 4. It's his Daddy who needs to teach him some manners. I thought you of all people who created your son with same sex parents would know better than to teach your son such sexist views.

-Niall please, I'm sorry. What can I do to make this up to you?

-can you give Louis his self-esteem back?

Zayn stays silent, feeling even worse about the situation

-I thought so

-wait!

Zayn cuts Niall off with a kiss, leaving the blonde man stunned

-please just reconsider this. Can't we do this another time when it's just you and I? Your absolutely right about bringing our boys into this too soon and it was selfish but I want to make it up to you.

-well Louis is very upset so I need to take him home so he can calm down. This isn't something that I normally share because Louis is so sensitive about it but he has Asperger's Syndrome(a mild form of autism) and he gets overwhelmed very easily especially when people tease him for simply being the way he is.

-Niall I'm so sorry, go ahead and take him home. We'll catch up another time.

-I will, but I'll definitely consider coming back over tomorrow night as long as we can get some baby sitters for our kids so we can do this relationship right?

-I'd really like that Niall

Zayn smiles sweetly at the blonde who has finally gotten Louis to calm down in his arms

-I'm going to take Louis home now, but I'll see you tomorrow alright

-alright.....but wait, don't you want your grocery's?

-put them in your fridge for me love, I'll be cooking you a fantastic dinner tomorrow night

-oh right....well I'll be counting on it then

Niall laughs and leans in to give Zayn a kiss on the lips with Louis now asleep in his arm

-I see you brushed your teeth, I quite like the taste of mint on you rather than coffee, old beer and cigarettes

Niall teases causing Zayn to turn red in embarrassment only for Niall to give Zayn another kiss on the lips before walking himself and Louis out

Once Zayn shuts the door, he walks back into the kitchen to find Liam politely turned around in the corner without having been asked which makes Zayn nearly choke on his spit in laughter at his dramatic little boy that actions so very much resembles Harry's.

-there's my good little man, can you come out and tell Daddy why you decided put yourself in the corner

Liam turns around and walks towards his Daddy, feeling completely confidant in his actions

-you told me to go to timeout so that's what I did

-no I told you that you were about to go to timeout, you didn't have to ahead and punish yourself buddy. That's my job to do not yours.

-but I made Mr. Niall and his son go away

-oh no babe it's not your fault, Niall's coming back tomorrow by himself. However it does not excuse your behavior towards Louis, he's a nice boy and you were very mean to him.

-sorry Daddy, but no one at school talks to him anyway. He even wears dresses to school sometimes, isn't that weird Daddy?

-no sweetie pie, there's nothing wrong with boys wearing dresses or even playing with dolls and just because everyone else at school teases Louis, doesn't mean that you have to do it too now does it?

Liam drops his head with a pout

-no Daddy your right, I was being a meanie pants

-it's okay buddy but can you be a leader from now on and try and be friends with Louis, he seems like he needs a friend and I think you'd be just the right candidate for the job

-that depends, can we have pizza for dinner Daddy?

-are you trying to bribe me you little stinker?

-nooooo

Zayn picks up Liam, tickling him in the air making his son giggle and laugh

-of course we can have pizza babe

to be continued.........

#lessonsinbullying


	4. Falling For You

The Next Night  
...................................

Zayn opens the door to see Niall with a huge smile on his face and he silently hopes that tonight will be much better than yesterday

-hey love, come right in

Zayn gives Niall a kiss on the cheek before closing the door and guiding him into the kitchen

-so what do you do usually cook for Liam?

-uhhhh mostly fries and chicken nuggets

-oh you really weren't kidding about that were you?

Zayn scratches the back of his head with a small chuckle

-well in that case I'm glad I decided to keep things simple and just cook some pasta and meatballs with sauce, didn't want to make something weird that you might not like

-I think I'd like anything you'd make babe

-babe?

-yeah you heard me, babe.....

Niall's cheeks flush red and Zayn licks his lips as he takes the the ingredients Niall bought yesterday out of the fridge while listening to the blonde's specific instructions

-okay so first we boil the water and put a little salt in it, then while that's happening we can make the sauce and meatballs

Zayn looks at Niall with a blank expression, the Bradford man not knowing anything about cooking. Niall laughs at Zayn's face and gives him a small peck on the lips before speaking.

-it's okay I'll walk you through everything, first let's heat up the water. I need two pots, a large spoon, dicing board and a knife, can you get that for me love?

-okay now that I can do, Harry had bought a lot of cooking ware while we were married. He was quite the chef as well actually.

Niall coos at the joy that grows in Zayn eyes whenever something reminds him of Harry and decides to stays silent while Zayn passes him the supplies which he puts on the counter in front of him.

-I'm sorry Niall, I hate bringing up his name with you around. It's just that you remind me of him for some reason.

-it's okay Zayn really, nothing's wrong with bringing him up. I think it's really cute actually.

Zayn smiles to himself as he puts one of the pots in the sink and fills it up with hot water, the widowed man not all at knowing what to in this situation.

Niall giggles at the sight, watching as Zayn continues to confidently fill up the pot with boiling hot water.

-love? Your have to cook pasta with cold water.

-but that doesn't make any sense, why would you use cold water when your just going to boil the pasta anyway?

-because it comes out better love, I am the chef after all aren't I?

Niall giggles again and gives Zayn a quick peck on the lips before showing Zayn how to cook the rest of the meal.

The kitchen fills up with a delicious smell of garlic and herbs and soon the meal is done. Zayn watches in awe and nearly drools as Niall plates the food up.

Zayn grabs a bottle of rose' wine from the fridge as well as two wine classes and they sit down at the kitchen table and dig right in.

After they've finished eating Zayn collects the dishes and takes them the sink, only for Niall to get up and insist that he help him.

-Niall it's fine, go sit back down and I'll pour you another glass of wine

-are you trying to get me drunk Malik? Trying to get me intoxicated so I'll hop in bed with you?

Niall says with a cheeky smile making Zayn blush and chuckle nervously, stuttering at the blonde's cute accusation

-no I just well I...I

-I was just pulling your leg love, now why don't you let me help you clean up? It'll make it go faster and then we'll have more time for other things.

-it just wouldn't feel right, after all you basically cooked the entire meal yourself

-oh but it's really fine Zayn, I love to clean anyway. Now give me those dishes handsome.

Niall grabs the dirty plates from Zayn's hand and puts them in the sink to be washed, quietly singing a song in his head as he does which makes Zayn laugh at the adorable sight

-you have a beautiful voice Niall, do you sing?

-sort of, I also play the guitar a little bit. I always wanted to be a singer but then Louis happened. I couldn't be happier though, my baby boy let's me sing to him every night until he falls asleep. It's a sickeningly cute sight.

-I bet it is

Zayn walks behind Niall with a smile and hugs him from the back, kissing up the side of the blonde's neck causing him to moan and turn off the water in the sink before turning around to connect his lips with Zayn's

They stay like that for a minute, kissing against the kitchen sink. Niall decides to start singing again and they dance for a while, Zayns hands around Niall's waist with Niall's arms around Zayn's neck.

Zayn twirls Niall around, stopping when their eyes meet. Niall blushes deeply and Zayn leans in to give the blonde a kiss, leaving them both smiling through their teeth.

After a few seconds go by, Niall finally breaks the kiss and backs away after realizing he hasn't known the incredibly sexy man in front of him for very long, yet they're already making out in his kitchen.

-we....we shouldn't

-I'm sorry, I got carried away. It's just....I really like you Niall.

-no it's okay, I...I feel the same way about you Zayn

-you do?

Niall blushes again with a smile and nods his head

-I want to kiss you again Zayn

Zayn grows a smirk on his face and pull Niall closer to him, grabbing the blonde's ass as he does

-then who's stopping you, hmm beautiful?

Niall bites his bottom lip sexily as Zayn sucks it up in his mouth, tongue kissing the flushed man with passion and lust. They heavily make out for a while, hands all over each others body and groans coming from each others mouths and soon enough, a very noticeable hard on grows in both of their pants and they pull away from each other, both very sexually flustered.

Zayn runs his hands through his hair and gives Niall a hug, knowing it's in their best interest to end the night now before somebody ends up pregnant

-I'll walk you to your car yeah?

-I'd very much like that

-maybe you could come back over sometime and we can cook something for our boys together? I'm sure Liam's gonna fall in love with your cooking, especially once he tries the leftover pasta you made.

-well I'd like that too, I'll bring Louis back over next time and they can have a little playdate and hopefully get along this time

Niall says with a chuckle

-I'm sure they will, I can't wait to see you again Niall

Niall's eyes light up at Zayn's sweetness as they take each others hands and walk outside to Zayn's driveway where Niall's car is parked. Zayn opens the door for Niall and gives him a kiss before closing it. Watching as the flushed man drives off into the night with a cute smile on his face.

He still doesn't know what it is about the blonde but something's got him falling over heels for him, and that was only the second date.

to be continued...........


	5. Little Things

A Week later

Zayn is standing by the front door inside their flat, fixing Liam's hair and clothes while he gives them both a little pep talk for Louis and Niall's arrival.

-now are you going to be a good boy for me tonight? No naughty words or sassy tone right?

Liam looks up cutely at his Daddy, purposely showing off his teddy bear brown eyes and pouty lips because he know's it's his Daddy's weakness.

-I'm always a good boy Daddy, always

-I know you are bud but I need you to be extra good for Mr. Niall and Louis tonight. And you need to share your toys like the sweet little boy I know you can be.

-is it cause you like Mr. Niall, Daddy? Did you touch him in his no no place?

Zayn blushes a little as he fixes the little quiff in Liam's hair and laughs in his head at his 4 year old's incredibly iniquity

-no babe, I only gave Mr. Niall friendly kisses like I do you and none of that talk when Mr. Niall get's here okay?

-but you didn't answer my question Daddy, do you like him?

-well yes I do baby boy, I like him very, very much. He's Daddy's special friend.

-is he going to be my new Mummy?

Liam widens his eyes at his Daddy, looking at him with a curious expression on his face. Zayn bends down and lifts Liam up in his arms, kissing his little boy on his chubby cheek as he does.

-well bud, I don't really know yet. I mean your first Mummy will always be yours even though he's up in heaven looking down at us right now but Daddy still get's lonely sometimes and needs someone to cuddle with at night just like you do with your stuffed batman

-but you can always cuddle with me Daddy?

The doorbell rings and Zayn snickers a bit, realizing he's lost the argument and gives Liam another kiss before heading to the door to answer it.

Niall walks in with a giggling Louis in his arms and Zayn puts his son down before giving Niall a kiss on the lips making Louis and Liam both cringe at the sight.

-ewwww Daddy

Both tots say simultaneously making Niall and Zayn laugh

Niall puts Louis down and Liam immediately takes the small boys hand, walking them away from their Daddy as he explains the fun they're about to endure.

-come on Lou Lou, let's go play! You can hold my batman, that's my favorite one!

Louis eyes light up at the mention of toys and he follows Liam into the living room where he was playing earlier. Louis now in fit of giggles while Niall smiles at the sight, happy his little boy is finally having fun.

Zayn kisses the side of Niall's neck and wraps his hand around the blonde's waist as he walks him into the kitchen to the reveal the little surprised he made for the Irish man he adores so much.

-so what should we make tonight? Any special requests Zayn?

-well Niall, I actually wanted to surprise you. I whipped up some homemade burgers and fries earlier. I hope you like it.

Zayn opens the oven, exposing the already prepared food that's sitting in there for warmth. Bacon cheeseburgers on pretzel buns with french fries

-oh so that looks so delicious Zayn, I can't wait to dig in

-well why don't you go get the boys while I set the table beautiful

Niall nods and gives Zayn a kiss on the lips before walking into the living room next to the kitchen to see Liam and Louis running around the room playing with Liam's toys, giggling and laughing at each other

-come on boys, it's time to eat

-awww but Mr. Niall, we want to play!

-call me Niall, love and well how about we eat and then we can have some ice cream and you boys can play until you get tired, how's that sound?

Liam and Louis both scream in excitement and run to the kitchen only to be stopped by Zayn who picks them both up in his arms and airplanes them to the table making Niall smile.

The Bradford man sits both boys down next to each other and plates up their food as Niall pours two sippy cups of apple juice for them.

The blonde hands the boys their cups as he kisses them both of their heads, grabbing a butter knife from his place-mat before cutting up the boys burger in half so they can fit it in their little mouths.

Zayn watches in admiration and misses that little maternal touch around the house that Harry used too add but he's even more happy that Niall reminds him of those little things.

They eventually start to eat, everyone enjoying their meal including Niall who complimented Zayn several times for his improved cooking skills. They stay like that for a while, laughing and giggling around the table as the night changes and soon enough Louis and Liam are struggling to keep their eyes open.

Niall is the first to notice, whispering to Zayn about his little ice cream bribery which the boys had completely forgotten about.

After talking to each other for a little bit they soon get up and silently clean up the table, eventually deciding to put the boys to bed. Zayn picks both Louis and Liam up into his arms, carrying them both up to Liam's super-hero them room, Niall following them in adoration.

Zayn puts Louis and Liam down together in Liam's bed, Liam and Louis immediately snuggling up with each other for warmth.

Niall and Zayn coos at the cute sight and Niall pulls Liam's batman sheets over both boys while Zayn turns out the light and kisses both little boys on the forehead before guiding Niall out of Liam's room and down to his own.

The get inside and Niall is the first to jump on the bed, the blonde happily laying his head down on Zayn's pillows as if he's lived with him for years.

-someones quite comfortable I see?

Zayn says with a smirk on his face

-well your bed is really soft, I can definitely see myself laying it more often

Niall says with a wink, hinting to something that Zayn doesn't catch on to

-well since the boys are already asleep, would you like to stay the night Niall? I mean if you want to of course?

Niall chuckles with a nod and pulls Zayn in the bed with him, kissing him sweetly on the lips as he does,

They tongue wrestle for dominance and soon enough clothes start to shed and little moans are heard throughout the room.

Zayn gets down towards the foot of the bed and starts to slowly kisses up and down Niall's naked body but stops when he sees Niall getting nervous at the heated touched and decides to ask the blonde what's bothering him.

-what's wrong love? Talk to me

-it's....it's just that I haven't had sex in over a year and the last time was a drunken mistake

-then we'll wait yeah?

Zayn chuckles to himself and climbs back next to Niall, realizing what they're doing is a little too ridiculous for the short time they've known each other.

-honestly Niall, I think we're going a little too fast to begin with don't you think? I mean look at us, kisses quickly being turned to clothes taken off without any hesitation. Doesn't that tell you something?

-yeah, I think it tells me that we trust each other and we're extremely comfortable in each other's arms and also that it's also about damn time for you to ask me to be your boyfriend don't you think, Mr. Malik?

Niall says with a cocky smile before giving Zayn another kiss on the lips which completely catches the dark haired man off guard, leaving his cheeks red as can be.

-look what you've done to me baby, got me all hard and flustered, I can't take my eyes off you

-so is that a yes then?

Niall says with another cute smile as he tries to fight himself from biting off Zayn's delicious ruby red lips. Zayn stares into the blonde's baby blue eyes for a moment as he tries to gather the courage to say what he's been wanting to say for a while now.

-Niall Horan? Will you let me have the privilege of being your boyfriend? So that I can treat you like the fucking beautiful queen that you are?

Niall laughs again with a cheerful nod sending chills down Zayn's spine and once again his heart is aching painfully for the Irish blonde.

to be continued........


	6. Accidents and Lulabies

The Next Morning-Saturday

Niall wakes up before everyone, his still naked body cuddled tightly to Zayn's bare chest. Last night had to be the best sleep he's gotten in years. He feels like a wave of peacefulness has come over him and couldn't be any happier right now.

The blonde then carefully unravels himself from Zayn's embrace and cutely rummages through one of Zayn's dressers in search for a t shirt and briefs which he quickly finds and puts on before tip toeing downstairs to the kitchen to make some pancakes while he hums a soft song in his head.

Not long after Zayn gets up as well and is a little sad when he finds the bed is empty. His heart starts to drop in his chest when his conscious starts to think of reasons why Niall would've left him without saying goodbye but then the aroma of pancakes start to fill the air and all his doubts quickly fade away.

The Bradford man get's up and puts on a pair of sweatpants, leaving himself shirtless for Niall's pleasure before walking downstairs to see the perky blonde he adores so much humming and dancing around the kitchen while he cooks.

-you look very sexy with my clothes on babe

Zayn says with a smirk as sneaks up on Niall from behind and whispers in his ear while slapping the blonde's bum hard

Niall shrieks and jumps up in fear, knocking the pancake he was flipping over on the floor

-Zaynnnnieeeeee, don't sneak up on me like that. You nearly made me shit myself.

Zayn chuckles with a cheeky smile and gives Niall a kiss on the lips before picking up the pancake off the floor and throwing it away

-you're such a sweetheart for getting up early and cooking breakfast, love

-well I just wanted to pay you back for cooking a delicious dinner last night, it's the least I can do

Niall smiles as Zayn walks closer to him and they exchange a couple more kisses on the lips before they're both interrupted by a loud cry coming from upstairs

Niall is the first to respond, knowing his baby boy's cries from a mile away only to be stopped by Zayn who kisses Niall on the forehead assuring him that everything is going to be okay

-relax beautiful, I've got this. Keep making breakfast and I'll go see what's wrong alright?

-but Louis might need me, sometimes he won't tell you what's wrong

-hey I'm a certified Daddy too, remember? I'll be fine now continue to be a cute and make breakfast. Something really get's me off about seeing you wearing my underwear while cooking in my kitchen.

Those last words leave Niall flushed red as Zayn runs upstairs and to Liam's bedroom to find toys scattered all over the floor and Louis crying his little eyes out while Liam tries to offer as many toys to the crying boy as he possibly can which Zayn can't help but coo at.

-Li, baby why don't you go downstairs and eat some pancakes with Mr. Niall okay?

-but will Lou Lou be alright? I want to makes him happy Daddy!

-he'll be fine bud, go eat your breakfast

Liam nods with a pout as he puts his toys down and walks out the room, Zayn giving Liam a kiss on the top of his head on the way out before walking over to Louis bed and wiping the tears from the 4 year old's now reddened eyes.

-what's wrong princess?

-mm weet

-your wet? Is that it love?

Zayn lifts Louis in his arms and feels underneath the boys bottoms, noticing that the 4 year old is wearing a pull-up under his clothes.

Without a second thought Zayn grabs some spare pajamas from one of Liam's many drawers and takes Louis to a spare bedroom down the hall that's an already half built nursery since him and Harry had plans on trying for another baby before Harry had become terminally ill.

Zayn walks into the room and lays a still slightly upset Louis down on the changing table placed on the side of the bedroom

He gently strips Louis of his clothes, making a mental note to put them in the wash even though they're not wet as he wipes Louis bottom before putting a fresh pull up on him along with Liam's pajamas.

Louis surprisingly let's Zayn clean him up without a fight, almost if the little boy feels naturally safe under Daddy Zayn's care.

Zayn then picks a now slightly whimpering Louis back up in his arms, sweetly shushing the boy as they walk back to Liam's bedroom.

-it's okay love, I've got you

Louis continues to cry in Zayn's arm's but starts to calm down when Zayn rubs his back and sings a lulaby to him softly, remembering that Niall told him that singing helps Louis fall asleep.

Zayn starts to rock Louis in his arms as his singing get's softer and quieter and soon enough the little boy's eyes start to drift close while a small pouted smile grows on his face.

Zayn then runs his hands through Louis soft brown hair and kisses his forehead repeatedly as he tucks him back in to Liam's dry bed with some of his sons stuffed animals to give Louis extra comfort so he doesn't feel alone.

Zayn sighs happily when peaceful snores start to come out of Louis mouth and he quietly walks out of Liam's room and into his, only for Niall to walk in not long after.

-is everything alright Zayn? I fed Liam breakfast and now he's in the living room watching cartoons. Is my baby okay? The cries stopped rather quickly so I'm guessing you worked a miracle?

-he's fine love, Louis just wet himself last night and was upset about it when he woke up but I cleaned him up and put him in a fresh pull up and some of Liam's pajamas and then he went right back to sleep. I guess he was still tired. But from the toys that were scattered all over Liam's room when I walked in there, I have a feeling Liam got them up in the middle of the night to play which I'll deal with later.

Zayn says with a small chuckle while Niall grows a guilty look on his face

-I'm such an awful father, I didn't even think that Louis might have needed to go potty. He probably needed to go in the middle of the night but was too frightened when he realized he was in a strange room.

-it's fine Niall, I had some extra pull-ups from when Liam was going through potty training. Your just lucky I'm a hoarder.

Zayn says with an awkward laugh before sitting down on the edge of his bed, Niall doing the same soon after.

-you really haven't thrown much stuff away since your husband died have you Zayn?

Zayn's shakes his head with a sad nod

-no I guess I really haven't. Half of my closet is still filled with Harry's clothes and half of my heart is gone. I'm just a complete mess.

Niall frowns at Zayn's words and places his hand on Zayn's thigh as he gives him a kiss on the cheek

-there's nothing wrong with that Zayn, everyone's grieving process is different

Zayn turns his head towards Niall and looks glances into the blonde's sweet and sincere blue eyes that make Zayn want to fall in love all over again. Something that he never thought could happen again till now.

-thank you for coming into my life Niall, I haven't been this happy in a really long time......

Zayn bites down on his bottom lip as his eyes brim with tears and it takes everything he has to keep himself from crying right now

-oh love it's alright, it's going to be okay

Niall strokes Zayn's dark hair and gives him a peck on the lips before pulling Zayn into a tight hug as he whispers into the mans left ear softly

-you're welcome

to be continued.........

*passes tissues*


	7. Bedtime Troubles

-come on babe, it's way past your bed time, now lay down and go to sleep

Zayn states with a sigh as he pulls the batman sheets over his little boy and adjusts the pillows behind his small head.

Zayn has been trying to put down Liam for the last hour now but the 4 year old is very smart for his age. He knows exactly how to play his Daddy into getting whatever he wants, which right now is to stay up late and play games.

-but Daddyyyyyy I don't wanna go to bed! Can't we play Candyland one last time?

Liam asks eagerly as he points to the game box on the other side of his bedroom, showing off his finger nails that are painted from the other day when Niall came over with Louis and did everyone's nails. Liam's with a royal blue color, Louis with a light pink, and Zayn with a simple black.

-nope, no Candyland Li Li, it's time for bed, to bed I said

Zayn says with a chuckle in an attempt to be funny but Liam just shakes his head and gives his Daddy a weird look.

-you're not funny Daddy

-oh come on, you know you like my jokes and stop trying to change the subject bud. It's way past your bedtime and you know it. Now we've played 4 rounds of Candyland, watched 3 episodes of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and read you 5 books, now it's time for bed.

-but I don't want to go to bed Daddy, mm not sleepy

-but Daddy is, so it's bedtime for the both of us

-but, but, butttttttttt, I bet if Niall was here it wouldn't bed time yet Daddyyyy. We would stay up play games with Louis and bake lots and lots of sweets!

Liam shouts with a pout as he folds his little arms over his chest

-well Niall isn't here, now is he Li Li?

-noooo but you could call him Daddy and then he could come over and bake us cookies! You like cookies Daddy, don't you want cookies?

Zayn sighs and runs his hands through his hair in frustration

-Liam I'm not kidding, now lay down and go to sleep. Daddy is very tired.

-but Daddyyyy

-but Liammmm

Zayn mocks with a wink as he tickles Liam's tummy, making the little boy squirm and giggle uncontrollably. Zayn eventually stops, kissing Liam on both of his cheeks and forehead as the 4 year old starts to calm down.

-Daddy no fair! You used tickles!

Liam states with another pout, this time sticking his bottom lip out cutely

-I'll tell you what bud, you go to bed now and since tomorrow is Saturday, I'll call Niall and see if can come over with Louis for dinner and a movie. How's that sound?

-yayyyy!!!!!

Liam yells cheerfully, jumping up and down on his bed making Zayn laugh loudly

-that's my good little man, now goodnight sweetie. I love you.

-I love you too Daddy

Zayn kisses Liam on the forehead as he tucks his son tightly under the covers. He brushes the slightly curly brown hair from Liam's forehead and watches as his son falls asleep before leaving out of the room with a relieved sigh.

Zayn walks downstairs and into the kitchen for a much needed drink and pulls his phone out of his pocket, texting Niall about his day and how much he misses those Irish lips of his.

He reaches in one of the cabinets for a bottle of scotch and grabs a tall glass, filling it up to the top before gulping it down in one swallow.

The Bradford man knows Harry wouldn't want him drinking at this late hour, but he can't help but miss the nights where him and his husband would give Liam a bath and put him to bed together after several different bedtime stories and lot's of cuddles.

Those are the kind memories that flood Zayn's head at night and leads him to drinking in the first place.

Zayn mentally cusses at his thoughts and decides to turn his phone off and put it back in his pocket, not wanting to text Niall anymore out of pure guilt.

He wonders if being with Niall is the right thing to do. Would Harry be okay with it? Is bringing a new man to the house good for Liam right now? These are the times that he wishes he could just ask Harry what'd he think about his life choices and if he's making the right decisions for him and their son.

He pours a couple more shots of scotch and stands in the kitchen for a while, just thinking about everything in his life.

Depression starts to invade his mind again and before he knows it, half an hour has gone by and little cries are coming from the floor above him.

-Daddy!!!!!!!!

Liam shouts from upstairs causing Zayn to stop everything he's doing and rush into Liam's bedroom to see what the problem is.

-what's wrong baby? Did you have an accident? Did something scare you?

Liam sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes with a wobbling bottom lip

-I...I had a dream about Mummy, we were playing at the park on the swings and then Mummy got sick and went back to the hospital and I never saw him again.

-oh my poor baby, I'm sorry you had that dream. I know it must've been scary for you.

Zayn sits down on the edge of Liam's bed, lifting Liam from under the sheets and into his lap

-Daddy, I miss Mummy

Liam says with teary eyes causing Zayn to hold his little boy tighter as he kisses the top of his curly brown hair.

-I know you do baby, I miss him too but you know Mummy is in a better place now and he loves you very much

Liam plays with the bottom of his Daddy's shirt, sort of ignoring what Zayn's telling him.

-do you love Mummy?

-of course I do buddy, what made you ask that?

-cause why would you kiss Mr. Niall if you love Mummy so much?

Zayn stays silent, looking at his son with a broken heart because he's completely lost for words.

to be continued.........


	8. I Love You

-Daddy are you sad now?

-no buddy, I just I don't know what to say. But why do you think I'm replacing your Mummy? Is it because of Mr. Niall?

Liam nods his head

-Li? Baby I will never replace your Mum. I love him very much and I always will. But your Mummy would want me to move on and find someone else to love and to help take care of you. You understand babe?

-yes, I guess so Daddy

-Liam do you still want me to see Niall, because I won't if you're not okay with it babe

-no Daddy I like Niall, I like how he makes you really happy and I also like when he comes over and bakes me sweets

Zayn chuckles at Liam's words and hugs him tightly causing Liam to squeal happily

-then I promise we'll bake some sweets with him tomorrow okay?

-okay Daddy, I love youuuuuu

-I love you more babe

-can I have a cookie?

Liam asks cutely with hopeful teddy bear eyes

-you can have one tomorrow babe, now go to bed. I love you very much.

-does Mummy love me too?

-yes Mummy loves you too baby, you will always be his special little peanut. Remember how Mummy used to call you that?

Liam shakes his head and shrugs leaving Zayn feeling sad because he knows Liam was very young when Harry passed and because of that, Liam probably won't remember much about his father, especially the older he get's.

-well just know that Mummy is looking down at you and watching over you all the time, making sure you're always safe and sound.

-okay Daddy I will but can I go to beddy bye now, I'm sleepy

Zayn nods slowly and tries his best to not break down in tears. He gives his son another kiss on the forehead and tucks him into bed tightly before leaving, just as he did 45 minutes ago.

As soon as he get's out of Liam's room tears start to pour down his face and he feels a rush of anxiety coming through him. He desperately wants go drown himself in a bottle of liquor and a pack of cigarettes but his thoughts stop when he hears the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly takes it out of his back pocket and answers it without a second thought, already knowing exactly who it is.

-how did you know?

-you haven't responded to my texts in over an hour and the last thing you said was "Liam's having a hard time going to bed". I figured something had happened.

-yeah, Liam woke up in tears after having a dream about-

-about Harry?

-I'm sorry I keep bringing him up I wont talk about him any-

-Zayn, love I don't expect you to just act like he never existed. It's okay to talk about him and it's okay to still love him. You were married and you had a child together after-all.

-I just feel bad sometimes, I don't want my grieving to get in the middle of our relationship

-oh Zayn, would you like me to come over and cuddle with you baby? I don't want you going into that liquor cabinet or lighting up again.

Zayn swallows the alcoholic taste in his mouth with guilt before speaking up

-Niall I can't ask you to do that, what about Louis?

-he's sleeping over at me Mum's tonight. I was going to call and ask if you wanted to see me but I didn't know if you were doing something with Liam or not and-

-get your sexy ass over here.....now Horan

Zayn says seductively before hanging up the phone, wiping his eyes with a relieved smile because Niall always manages to cheer him up even when he's feeling like complete shit.

.......................................

Less than 10 minutes later, Zayn get's a text from Niall saying he's outside and Zayn smiles to himself over the fact that Niall had the courtesy to text him instead of ringing the doorbell and possibly waking Liam wake up. Those little caring thoughts and touches are the things Zayn really misses having in his life.

Happy thoughts about the sweetheart of a blonde flood Zayn's mind as he walks downstairs to get the door and he can't help but feel a bit of excitement inside because he get's to see Niall again.

The Daddy bites down hard on his bottom lip as he opens the door to see Niall standing there with a light blush on his cheeks. He grabs Niall's hand and pulls him in the house, slamming the door behind them as he does which just makes Niall shake his head with a laugh.

-I missed you so much Niall.....you have no idea

Zayn whispers out with a smirk as he pushes Niall roughly against the front door and kisses the life out of the blonde, sucking and flicking his boyfriends tongue while simultaneously grabbing Niall's ass and squeezing it hard.

Once the couple finally runs out of breath they pull away from each other with a smile and Niall already looks wrecked as if Zayn just fucked him for the last hour and a half.

-Zayn? Baby, can you greet me like that everytime I come to the door?

-I sure can beautiful, and remind me to make you a set of keys so next time I can greet you in the bedroom.....and with nothing on but bed sheets

Niall blushes at Zayn words and takes his hand as they walk upstairs to Zayn's bedroom together and strip to nothing but their underwear before climbing into the bed.

Zayn doesn't waste another moment before leaning his lips back in to kiss Niall, this time with nothing but passion, leaving the both of them moaning through their breaths.

-Zeeee, I want you baby

Zayn smirks through his kisses, trailing his lips down to Niall's bare chest and stomach before speaking up.

-I know you want me beautiful, I want you too but I also want to take things slow with you. We don't need to rush and have sex before we're ready. It might mess things up between us and I don't want to take that risk, I love you way too much to lose you.

Niall's mouth drops open a little at Zayn's words and he can't help but get butterflies in his stomach.

-Zayn, you love me?

Niall asks timidly, smiling at Zayn like a fool

Zayn looks up at the ceiling and blushes as he tries to gather up the courage to say those three words back to the blonde man he loves so much.

With a deep breath, he eventually turns his head back towards Niall, who is staring at Zayn with nervous blue eyes.

-yes I love you Niall, with all my heart. And I know we haven't been dating for that long but I just can't help the way I feel about you. You make my heart hurt baby, and in the good way.

Niall giggles a little at Zayn's words and leans in to give his boyfriend another kiss, this time with his body pressed tightly against Zayn's bare chest and their cocks rubbing against each other.

-I...I love you too Zayn

to be continued........


	9. Question Existing

3 Months Later

It's late in the evening and Zayn is standing outside the doors of a very expensive restaurant he's meeting Niall at tonight. They were suppose to meet for dinner twenty minutes ago, but the Bradford man has been gathering the courage to walk inside of the building for the last ten minutes now.

He hopes that maybe tonight will be the night that he'll finally get the chance to pop a certain question he's been wanting to ask the Irish man he loves so much. But with bright yellow sunflowers in his hand and a little black box in the other, Zayn's officially a nervous wreck. 

Zayn runs his thoughts about tonight in his head one last time, and just as he finally gathers the courage to walk inside of the building, his phone rings and he knows it has to be Niall wondering where he is. So he decides to fuck all his doubts and walk inside the restaurant where Niall is standing in the front room dressed up nicely with a light blush on his cheeks which Zayn finds just absolutely breathtaking.

-wow Niall, you look.....well you look beautiful

-so do you love, but you always look amazing

Niall says with a wide smile, the blonde completely blown away by Zayn's attire

-enough with the chit chat, now let me just

Niall is then caught off guard by Zayn spinning him back around in a twirl and kissing him on the lips, leaving Niall gasping from the sparks that just ran through his body. He then hands Niall the sunflowers and wraps his arm around the blondes waist to let everybody know that the Irish boy is his and only his.

-shall we go eat now baby?

Zayn asks with a smile as he walks up to the hostess of the restaurant who guides them to their table, and like the gentlemen Zayn is, he pulls a chair up for Niall before pushing him in his chair and sitting in his own.

They sit and talk for a while, showering each other with more compliments, all while building up an abundance amount of sexual tension. And soon enough they order their food and finish eating, leaving Niall to sit there and stare at Zayn while he nearly rips his bottom lip off with his teeth.

The blonde knows that one of them has to initiate the next step of the night, but he's simply too shy to do it. And after several minutes of eye locking and polite smiles, Zayn decides to make the first move, grabbing Niall's hand and kissing the back of it before speaking.

-do....do you maybe want to take things back to my place, you could stay the night if that's alright with you?

Niall nods his head eagerly and reaches over the table to kiss Zayn on the lips.

-I'd never thought you'd ask Malik

-well let me just grab the check then and we'll head out of here hmm?

Zayn replies with a smirk before fetching the waiter with his free hand and soon enough they're heading out of the restaurant and back to Zayn's house, in Zayn's car.

Twenty minutes later, they pull up into driveway and Zayn quickly parks the car, almost falling in the process but he just keeps his cool and shuts the door before walking to Niall's side to let the sexy man out. Niall giggles at Zayn's persistence and smiles as he walks hand and hand with Zayn to his doorstep.

Zayn eagerly opens his front door and let's Niall in, his cock twitching in his pants a little from the exciting thought of being completely alone with Niall right now.

-it's awfully quiet in here Zayn, no sitter?

-well I may have had Liam sleep at my Mum's for the night just in case you may have wanted to come back here

Niall blushes a little and clears his throat before speaking

-well I may have had Louis do the same do the same with my mother, just in case you wanted to come back to my place

Niall says cheekily, purposely copying Zayn's sentence structure in a cute way

-well if I'm not mistaken it sounds like you were maybe planning a little night cap in bed weren't you Horan?

-maybe.......

Niall says with a shy smile before kissing Zayn on the lips as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

Zayn then lifts Niall up by his bum, carrying the blonde in his arms as he goes upstairs and to his bedroom. He lays Niall on top of the duvet and they both take their shoes off before getting further comfortable on the bed, eventually connecting their lips back together only for Zayn to break them apart nervously before speaking.

-are we really going to do this? I mean are you sure you're ready?

-Zayn we've been together for a while now and I've thought about it lately and decided that I'm more than ready for you to make love to me.....better yet, fuck me until I pass out

-well since you put it that way, then I'll just.....

Zayn get's up for a moment, walking to his bathroom before coming back out with a small tube of lube and a condom. Niall stares at the items in Zayn's hand for a moment, knowing that this is it. He's going to have sex tonight for the very first time in a very long time and it's with someone who truly loves and cares for both him and his son, something he'd never thought he'd find again.

-I don't need prep Zayn......I fingered myself before I left for the restaurant

Zayn raises his eyebrows at Niall's words and licks his bottom lips and crawls back into the bed with Niall as he thinks about the image his boyfriend just put inside his head.

-oh so you fingered yourself huh?

-I couldn't go to the restaurant with a hard on now could I?

With that, Zayn pecks Niall's lips and throws the tube of lubricant across the room as he makes his way to the the blonde's ear, sucking on it before whispering in a very low and sexy voice.

-you're going to get fucked hard Horan, Daddy's going to have you covered with cum by the end of the night.......

Niall's face flushes bright red at those words and he pushes Zayn backwards on the bed, sliding his tongue in between Zayn's sweet lips while tearing both of their clothes off in the process.

Zayn then grips Niall by his waist and pushes the blonde on his back before ripping the condom packet open with his teeth and sliding the heavily pre lubed condom on his thick length.

-fuck me Daddy!

Niall yells seductively, leaving Zayn baffled and extremely turned on. He figured Niall had somewhat of a Daddy kink but hearing the word finally come out of Niall's mouth leaves him weak in the knees.

With lustful eyes, Zayn kisses and bites on the side of Niall's neck as he guides himself inside of his boyfriend slowly, carefully bottoming him out so he doesn't hurt his Irish baby since he's so very tight from not having anything but his fingers and a dildo in him in a long time.

He hears Niall whimpering underneath him and takes that as a cue to suck on his neck, turning Niall's soft whimpers into loud moans.

-Daddyyyy

Niall says with a low whine as he runs his hands down Zayn's lower back, pressing the the dark haired man's cock deeper inside of him.

Zayn smirks at the touch but feels the need to remind his boyfriend who's in charge so he spreads Niall's legs wide open, holding them down against the bed as he pounds himself deeper into the blonde, groaning loudly as his wet cock easily slides in and out of Niall's tight, pink hole.

Both of their breathing starts to get heavier and Niall's mouth opens wide open as he starts to get closer to orgasm. Zayn quickly takes notice and licks the base of his thumb before reaching down to Niall's cock and rubbing his wet thumb slowly across the tip of the blonde's flushes and hard length.

Niall screams Zayn's name out in frustration and bucks his hips forward as he cums all over himself and Zayn's hand.

Zayn looks down at the pretty sight and roughly fucks Niall with the rest of his energy. He sucks and bites on Niall's neck and whispers the words "I love you" as he spills himself into the condom and pulls out of Niall's warm ass.

-I love you too Zayn

Zayn smiles confidently at those words and pecks Niall on the lips before sitting up in the bed and running his hands through his hair nervously.

-Zayn, are you alright love? Did I do something wrong?

-no, no you're fine baby I just have been wanting to ask you something since we were at the restaurant and I haven't gotten the chance too.

Niall gives his boyfriend a weird look and rubs Zayn's bare back to try and calm him down

-you're being a weird as hell Zee, either say what's on your mind or get your cock back in my ass please

Zayn then playfully turns back around to Niall and strokes his short blonde hair gently as he kisses his lips again.

 

-Niall, I've been thinking about this for a while, and uh I was wondering if you would want to maybe move in with me?

Zayn grins awkwardly and gets up to fetch the little black box he had brought with him to the restaurant but his phone rings and he reaches on the floor for his pant pocket to get it before answering what just happens to be his mother.

Niall stares at his boyfriend with a nervous look on his face and stares at the ceiling while he waits for Zayn to finish his call. He wonders what's in the little black box Zayn's holding, and if he's really ready for what's in it or not.

Less than a minute later, Zayn ends the call and jumps back on the bed, attempting to join his lips back with Niall's again, only to be pushed away.

-Zayn......just tell me what's in the box already, you're going to make me shit myself.

-well if you'll just be patient and let me open it up, you'll get to see it babe

-but Zayn.........maybe the phone call was a sign, I mean we've both got a little boy to take of, should we really be taking our relationship to the next level so soon?

Zayn frowns and looks at Niall with puppy dog eyes, feeling a little hurt that Niall might not feel the same way he does, so he decides to pour out his heart to him.

-Niall, I love you so much baby and I know we've barely dated for almost a year, but I can't help how I feel about you. You're amazing in every single way I can't think of one reason why I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with you. You truly make me happy Niall, and Liam loves you and Louis so much, it's so beautiful seeing you two bond together. Which is why I think it'll be okay to take the next step in our relationship, because we're mean't to be together. I've been so sad and depressed since Harry passed away, but now for the first time in a year I'm laughing, and smiling again, and it's all because of you Niall James Horan.

Zayn then pulls out the little black box again, this time actually opening it to reveal a silver key to Zayn's house, leaving Niall to palm himself in the face and laugh because he surely wasn't expecting that.

-you want me to move in with you?

Zayn nods his head and bites his bottom lip nervously as he waits Niall's response.

-so what do you say beautiful? 

to be continued.........


	10. Moving Day

Two Weeks Later

-just carry the boxes in the house Zee, I've got the boys and your Mum will be here any minute now to help us unpack anyway

Niall says as he unbuckles Liam and Louis out of their car seats in the driveway of Zayn's house, after having spent the day moving boxes from Niall's old flat into Zayn's.

It was a quick decision really, something that Niall doesn't regret for a second, because even though he's only been dating Zayn for a half a year now, he know he wants to spend the rest of his life with the sweetheart of a man. He can't find one reason why he shouldn't, so he's letting his heart decide his fate from now on and so far it's taken him into the right direction.

One by one, Niall helps Liam and Louis out of the car and the little boys don't wait another second before running into the house, only to be stopped by Zayn who's standing in the doorway with two heavy boxes in his hand, warning the boys not to barge into the house until he sets the boxes down safe;y.

-just hold on a sec, okay boys? I don't want you two getting hurt.

Louis and Liam nod their heads eagerly, Louis wearing a little black leather skirt and some white leggings, pink flats and a white shirt that says princess in black cursive, while Liam is wearing a little pair of black skinny jeans , a white t shirt, black converses and jean vest to match his pants.

Zayn finally sets the boxes down inside the house and picks both boys up in his arms, except Liam ends up squirming and mumbling something under his breath.

-Daddy I have to go potty, put me down!

-oops sorry babe, go ahead and why you're doing that I'm going to show Louis the room that we worked on together, remember?

-I have my own room?

Louis asks with wide eyes and a smile on his face as Niall walks in the door with some small bags filled with toys and other things that belonged to Louis, the things that mostly occupied the Irish man's flat.

-yes of course sweetie, and it's a very special room made just for you

Zayn adds on, getting the little boy even more excited

-yayyyyyy, is it a princess room?

-Li Li didn't tell you anything did he baby?

-noooooo

-well in that case, I think you'll be very happy with what you'll see princess

Zayn continues to carry Louis in his arms, giving the toddler a kiss on the cheek as he walks him upstairs with Niall following them. They reach Louis new bedroom which used to be Liam's old nursery and Zayn opens the door leaving both Louis and Niall screaming in excitement at the sight before them.(picture in the media)

-omg Dadddyyyy look at me new room

-oh baby it's beautiful, Zaynnnnnn this is so sweet of you I don't know what to say

-just say yes to moving in with me

-well I've already packed my bags and rented a moving truck, don't you think that's yes enough?

-I still haven't heard it actually come out of your mouth yet, you just smiled and cried until you fell asleep in my arms that night

-well I was just so excited, can you really blame me Zayn?

-you're cute when you're excited

-I know

Niall says confidently as he walks further into Louis room and sets the bags in his hand down before staring at the decorated space in detail.

-did you do this yourself Zayn, it must've cost a ton of money

-oh it was nothing, the least I could do to make Louis feel at home really

-well he loves it, and it's all because of you

Louis is still looking around the room in awe and soon enough Liam comes running in the room with Zayn's mum behind him.

-Daddy, can Lou Lou and me go play outside pweaseeeee! Nana will watch us!!!!!!!

-sure baby, just stay in Nana's sight alright

-okay!

 

Zayn then sets Louis down and Liam immediately grabs the giggling boy by the hand, the both of them running off happily togther with makes Niall's heart warm at the sight.

-hi Mum how are you

Zayn says as he gives his Mum a hug and kiss on the cheek, Niall doing the same right after.

-I'm fine loves, how are you two and Niall, how is my son treating you. Is he satisfying you in bed?

Niall almost chokes on his spit at those words and Zayn goes bright red, running his hands through his dark hair in embarrassment.

-yes he's doing just find Trisha, he's such a good man, you've raised him well

Niall replies with a smile before giving the woman another hug.

-well in that case, why don't you two finish unpacking, I'll watch the boys and make dinner

-you sure Mum?

Zayn asks carefully, making sure what he really just heard what was said out his mothers mouth.

-I'm sure love, just make sure you close the door behind you so the boys don't accidentally run into something they shouldn't see.

Trisha says with a wink before following the boys downstairs and into the backyard.

Niall then walks up to Zayn and stares at him like a kid in a candy store, wanting nothing more than to have a lick.

-so you want to start "unpacking" babe? We can be quick, even keep our clothes on?

-not in the princess room baby, I could never look at Louis the same way again afterwards

-well I was thinking somewhere deviant like maybe the laundry room or bathroom?

-or we could just do it in my bedroom like always

-but that's already getting so old

Zayn chuckles with a sigh and pulls Niall into his arms, giving the blonde a passionate tongue filled kiss before speaking.

-I can already tell right now, I'm going to have to order some handcuffs, a blindfold, maybe even some "toys", cause you get bored fast don't you love?

-yes

Niall says with a blush as gives Zayn another sweet kiss, this time leaving the man completely breathless.

-I don't think I can make it to the bathroom Zee, I need you now

-alright, alright, but can we at least go into the closet or something?

Zayn asks as he points to the small walk in closet behind them.

-fine, just hurry up jeez

Niall then laughs and opens the closet door, pushing Zayn inside of it only moments later.

-I want you to bang me raw up against this hanger rack, right here, right now

-raw? Trying for a baby I see?

-just fuck me Malik

-you don't have to tell me twice

With lustful eyes, Zayn unzips his fly and pulls out his semi-hard cock before pushing Niall against the wall, the blonde already having gotten his pants halfway down so that his perky ass his sticking out proudly for his boyfriends desires.

Zayn then spreads Niall's ass cheeks wide and spits directly on his entrance, making Niall shiver and moan at the wet feeling.

-Zayn I swear, if you don't fuck me within the next two seconds I'll-

Niall is then cut off by Zayn slamming himself into the blonde, full force. He stuffs as much of his cock in as Niall's tight ass will go and soon enough he's bottoming him out.

Zayn can feel Niall's tight heat wrapped around his cock with every thrust as he grips Niall's waist and pounds into him harder, the sweet sounds of Niall's moans only encourage him further even though he's slightly paranoid about being heard from downstairs so he decides to roughly turn Niall around, lifting his baby in the air so that Niall is now wrapped around his waist.

He spits on his hand before rubbing his cock and sliding it back into Niall's pink hole, watching as his boyfriends ass gapes open upon entry. Zayn hits Niall's prostate dead on, leaving Niall to almost involuntary spurt out cum all over his crotch, but Zayn doesn't plan on stopping any time soon.

-oh fuck Zayn! It feels too good!!!

Niall begins to whimper and moan from his prostate being abused so well, so decides to connect his lips with Zayn's to distract himself from screaming out the name "Daddy" at the top of his lungs.

Zayn knows he's not going to last much longer as he continues to thrust deeper into his boyfriend and feels spit leaking from Niall's ass onto his balls.

-you sure you want me to cum in you baby?

Niall moans in response, giving Zayn another tongue filled kiss before whispering the words "I love you" which leaves Zayn's heart fluttering as he fills Niall up with his warm seed.

He then slowly pulls out of the blonde, a little bit of cum seeping out of Niall's wrecked hole and down his leg, leaving Niall to blush at the wet feeling and pull his pants back up while Zayn pushes himself back inside his zipper.

-maybe we should fuck in closets more often, hmm love?

Zayn says with a sweet smile before giving Niall a peck on the lips and opening the closet door to find Louis standing in front of them with both an innocent and oblivious look on his face.

-Daddy? Where's my purple pony? I can't find it anywhere!

to be continued............


	11. Pregnant?

A Month Later

Zayn and Niall are currently in the waiting room of a clinic after Niall insisted he get checked out because he's been so sick the last week and a half.

-baby I really don't think this is necessary, I'm already positive you're pregnant and so is my Mum

Zayn edges on, his knee shaking restlessly against the chair he's sitting in which is making Niall even more nervous than he already is.

-Zayn would you relax already, even if I am pregnant I still need to get checked out. I can't stop throwing up, I can't keep anything down and my nipples are sore and tender.

-are you sure that's not from me sucking them last night

Niall blushes and shakes his head, discreetly pinching Zayn's leg in the process.

-Zayn shush, we're in public

Zayn laughs with a smile goes to give Niall a kiss on the lips but then the Nurse comes out into the waiting room calling for Niall so they both get up, only for Niall to stop Zayn in his tracks.

-I'd actually like to go in by myself if that's alright with you

-oh alright, that's fine babe

Niall can sense a tad bit of disappointment in his boyfriends voice but he decides to shake it off, there's something Zayn doesn't want him to know and it's for his own good.

Thirty-five minutes past and Zayn is still sitting in the waiting room. All that keeps going through his mind is if Niall is okay or not and soon enough the blonde comes back out to where Zayn's sitting with teary eyes.

-so, what is it? Are you pregnant?????

Niall nods his head as tears fall down his pink cheeks and Zayn gets up to hug his boyfriend tightly.

-are these happy or sad tears baby?

-happy, because I can't believe we're finally going to be a real family now, all five of us together. I don't know , maybe it's my hormones or something but I'm absolutely hysterical right now, I can't stop crying.

-well why don't we get you home then yeah? We'll cuddle for a bit and wait for my Mum to pick up the boys from preschool, then I'll call an obstetrician and make an appointment for you to get prenatal vitamins and we'll all go out to dinner to celebrate, as a family. Does that sound good baby?

Niall nods and Zayn walks him out of the building and into the car. They drive home and Zayn carries Niall bridal style into their bedroom where Zayn lays his boyfriend on the bed and climbs on top of him.

-you're so beautiful baby, so so beautiful and all mine

Zayn whispers softly, taking his time to kiss every single area of Niall's body from head to toe, not missing any beauty marks, crevices and especially Niall's lower tummy. He stops when he reaches right below Niall's waist line and gives it another soft peck before talking Niall's belly in a sweet tone.

-hey baby girl, I'm your Daddy

-Zayn, it's a boy

-you don't know that for sure yet

-I just know

-nope Niall, we're having a little girl

-keep on dreaming babe

-fine then, I'll keep filling you with my cum until you give birth to a girl

-after we have this baby, I won't be able to have sex for a good two months and the only thing you'll be filling up with cum is my mouth.

Niall says with a giggle as he playfully hits Zayn on the head and rubs his tummy happily, imagining how big his baby bump with get in just a few short months.

to be continued...........


	12. Laughs and Tears

Three Months Later

It's the weekend and Zayn is happily cooking dinner after him and Niall have spent the last 3 hours baking sweets with Louis and Liam and cleaning up the mess that went along with that. Currently Louis and Liam are sat at the kitchen table coloring pictures with Niall who is growing more and more impatient with Zayn because he hasn't been allowed to do any work all day due to his overprotective boyfriend.

Zayn even suggested that Niall start to think about working at home, instead of at the pub he owns for the rest of his pregnancy so he won't have to be on his feet all day. To Zayn it seems like a loving gesture, but to Niall who has been working his ass off nonstop since the day he found out he was pregnant, isn't just going to stop working because his feet hurt and he's tired.

-let me help with dinner babe

Niall asks restlessly as he gets up from the table, only to be sat down by Zayn who is making homemade chicken tenders and french fries on the stove.

-no baby you need to sit down, you're pregnant

-I'm only 4 months, Zayn. I can still do everything I did before, which I thought I clearly demonstrated last night.

Niall states with a sly smirk.

-I don't care, I see a baby bump and I will protect our child at all costs

-Zayn, babe as sweet as you are I'm not spending my entire pregnancy sitting down just because you want me to

Niall says with a fawn smile before kissing Zayn's lips while Louis and Liam stare enchantingly and soon enough Louis is mocking the same thing as his Daddy, kissing Liam on the cheek which makes the brown eyed boy blush and Niall and Zayn coo at the two.

-now baby are you almost done with dinner, I want fooooood now.

-stop being impatient or else you won't get to play cowboy tonight.

-Daddy can I play cowboy too?

Liam asks with an innocent smile, not realizing his Daddy means something very, very sexual, so Niall immediately changes the subject, turning it back to dinner.

-well Li Li, if you're good you can get your Woody and Buzz light year and play cowboy with Louis after dinner. Now about dinner, Zayn I see you're quite the chef now aren't you baby?

Zayn tries his ever loving hardest to contain his laughter and goes along with Niall.

-well you've inspired me babe and as I was cleaning up some things in my dresser the other day, I found some of Harry's old recipe's and I'd thought I'd try some of 'em out.

-well it smells absolutely amazing, the baby and I can't wait to eat it

Zayn smiles confidently at Niall's words and pecks him on the lips as he finishes up the food.

-I just have to make the dipping sauce and then we can eat, there's a recipe for it upstairs, I'll be right back alright?

-no it's fine Zayn, you stay down here with the boys and finish things up, I'll get the recipe

-absolutely not, you don't need to keep going up and down stairs all day, it's not good for your back or the baby

-Zayn......you're getting on my nerves now. It's sweet that you're being so protective over our child but you're annoying the hell out of me in the process.

Niall says ever so sweetly just before giving Zayn a loving kiss on the forehead while Louis gasps at his Daddy's words and speaks up.

-uh oh Daddy you have to go to time out now, you said a naughty wordddddd

-nu uh babe, Daddy's don't have to go to time outtttttt, it's against the rules

Niall says cheekily as he sticks his tongue out with a smile and kisses Louis on the nose making him squeal.

-now I'll be right back, keep an eye on Daddy boys

Liam and Louis giggle at Niall's teases to Zayn who in returns tickles them, making their giggles grow louder.

Niall then goes up to the bedroom, searching inside of Zayn's dresser for the recipe, he figures it can't be too hard to find even though Zayn can be a slob sometimes. So he continues rummaging through socks, underwear, and interestingly enough finds a prostate massager, but his heart nearly stops when he sees a picture of Harry and Zayn together and a note attached. He knows he shouldn't read the note because it's clearly addressed to Zayn, but he partially doesn't care. He wants to know what's in the note, he's always wondered what Harry's personality was like.

Niall then takes a deep breath before opening the note and reading it carefully.

"Dear, my beloved husband Zayn, I know I don't have much longer left with you and our baby boy, but I've been trying to gather the courage to talk to you and tell you how I feel about leaving you. You're so strong for having the courage to let me go and raise our son all own your own. We both know that the cancer has spread all over my body at this point and it's time to say our goodbyes, but I just can't seem to do so. Baby, I want you to know that when I pass away, I want you to move on. Liam deserves two parents to raise him and you deserve a companion to spend the rest of your life with as well. I don't want you to ever feel lonely and as much as your cute stubborn butt will try and deny it, you will get lonely someday and you need to be happy. I want you to find someone to continue our family with, but always know that I will be in your heart. I love you Zayn, you're my entire world and I'll always be watching over you and our little bean until we meet again. -All The Love, H."

Niall's face is now covered with hot tears and he feels like his heart is about to explode. He could never imagine losing someone so close to him like Zayn did and the fact that Harry wanted him to move on and find someone else breaks his heart sweetly, because he knows Zayn has always struggled with being happy and moving on and he now understands why. All the pressure was on him to do so.

-Zayn?!

Niall yells from upstairs as he stuffs the note back in the drawer, sending Zayn into an immediate panic so he ends up running upstairs to Niall in merely seconds.

-yes love? Baby are you alright you look like you've been crying your eyes out.

-I just....I love you okay

-but why were you crying, is it something I said or did?

Niall shakes his head at Zayn's words and tries to think of a valid lie to cover up him finding the note Harry left for Zayn.

-no, but just know that I love you okay

-I love you too Niall, you know that don't you babe?

Niall smiles with a nod and kisses Zayn on the lips, rubbing his hand over his slightly swollen belly as he does.

-now that I'm done crying, can you continue cooking dinner, the baby and I are really hungry now

Niall states with a laugh before giving Zayn several more kisses on the lips.

-I love you

to be continued.............


	13. Crossed Boundaries

The Next Night

Zayn and Niall have just finished putting the boys to bed after watching the movie frozen in the living room and Niall is putting the movie away and turning off all the lights upstairs when he hears a crash upstairs and a loud grunt coming from Zayn.

-baby? Is everything alright up there, did one of the boys break something?

Several seconds go by and Niall still doesn't hear a response so he carefully walks upstairs, one hand on his baby bump and heads to his and Zayn's bedroom where there's broken glass on the floor next to Zayn who looks furious and is crying.

-Zayn?

Niall asks carefully as he walks to Zayn and puts a hand on his shoulder, only for Zayn to push it away with his own hand.

-don't fucking touch me right now, Niall how could you invade my personal space like that?!

-what did I do? I didn't do anything Zayn, I swear!

Niall says with a nervous gulp, secretly hoping Zayn isn't upset about him finding the note but when Zayn walks over to his dresser and pulls out the piece of paper that he read yesterday, he starts shaking.

-don't you dare lie to me Niall, you know exactly what you did! I deliberately had a piece of Harry's hair wrapped around this note so I would know if someone had read it. This note was private Niall! It's personal and you invaded my space!

-you, you told me to look for the recipe so that's what I did

-well obviously you didn't because you read this instead!

Zayn screams out, slamming his fist on top of the dresser. He quickly puts the note back in the drawer and sits down on the bed on the other side of the room, running through his hands anxiously.

-Zayn I'm so sorry, what do you want me to say?

-tell me how could you invade my privacy like that Nialll!!!!!! WHY!

-I don't know I just wanted to know what Harry was like, you talk about him nonstop you know

-well did you ever think to just ask me what he was like instead of going behind my back and reading something that isn't yours. Maybe I do talk about him all the time, but that's because we were married and had a baby Niall! And now I'm a widower, it's fucking hard on me you know!

-please baby I'm sorry, you don't have to yell so loudly, our boys are sleeping

Zayn is now filled with rage and he can't seem to separate his anger from the love for his boyfriend.

-I can't calm down Niall so you need to get away from me right now, before I do something I regret!

Niall is now fed up at this point and he feels like everything is going so wrong right now. He just wants Zayn to forgive him so they can make up and go to bed but Zayn isn't trying to let this go.

-Zayn stop it! Look at me! Right at me!

 

Niall cups both of Zayn's cheeks with his hands and looks him in the eyes, watching as his dilated pupils go back to normal.

-it's alright now, take deep breaths, I'm sorry okay baby I'm so sorry. I know how much Harry means to you and it was wrong of me to read the note, please forgive me Zayn I won't ever invade your personal space like that again, I promise.

Zayn begins to breath in and out slowly as he listens to Niall's soothing voice and finally starts to relax.

-it's okay Niall, I forgive you

-good, now come here and let me make it all better

Niall starts to kiss and suck on the side of Zayn's neck which calms them both of them down a bit, but they then start to hear the sound of loud cries coming from down the hall and they immediately stop what their doing, Zayn feeling bad because he knows it must be his fault.

They first go to check on Liam since his room comes before Louis, so they crack his door open to find Liam fast asleep with his stuffed batman cuddled close to his chest. They sigh in relief and go down to Louis room where the crying gets louder and they open the door to see Louis sitting on his bed, rubbing his reddened eyes and sniffling.

Niall then quickly runs over to his son and picks Louis up in his arms as he rocks the little boy up and down.

-shush princess it's alright, Daddy's got you

Niall says softly as Louis continues to cry in Niall's embrace while Zayn stands by the door feeling guilty. After a couple minutes Louis finally calms down and Niall sits down on the bed with him, still holding the boy tightly.

-now tell Daddy what's got you all upset

-loud sounds scare me Daddy, mean monster was yelling at you

Zayn's heart drops in his chest and he really feels like dirt now, so he decides to walk over to Louis and sits on the bed next to him and Niall, but Louis whimpers at the sight of Zayn and hides in his Daddy's chest.

-oh baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you

-but why were you yelling at my Daddy?

Zayn doesn't what to say at this moment, whether he should try and change the subject or confront the 4 year old about why he was yelling at his father. Still in a rut with himself, Zayn stays silent so Niall decides to speak up for him.

-I know it sounded bad princess but you have to know that Zaynie would never yell at me on a normal day. He just was having a little temper tantrum is all, just like you get sometimes.

-did he get time out, Daddy?

-not yet babe but he's gonna go in time out right after we put you to bed, okay?

-okay Daddy, I is sleepy now

-I bet you are princess, let's get you back in bed then

With a smile, Niall then lifts Louis in his arms before placing the little boy's head down on his my little pony pillow and pulling his pink covers over him.

-goodnight baby, I love you

-night Daddy, I love you and Mr. Zaynie too!

Zayn smiles at those words and gives Louis a kiss on each of his cheeks and then his forehead making the small boy giggle to himself.

-I love you too princess, now go to bed and I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes in the morning

-yay!

And that was the last thing Louis said before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, leaving Zayn and Niall to continue standing there, watching over the little boy fondly. Zayn with his hand rubbing Niall's back as Niall strokes the medium length strands of hair from Louis forehead with one hand while holding his growing baby bump with the other.

to be continued..........


	14. Zayn the Builder

A Month Later

It's the middle of winter and with a half of foot of snow outside, everyone is at home for the day. Zayn is putting a play-set together in the backyard while Liam and Louis are playing in the snow and they all look like one big happy family.

Louis, who is running around the backyard with a princess Elsa doll in his hand, picks up a some snow and throws it at Liam who in returns throws it back, making Zayn laugh and Niall who has just walked outside with his hand over his heavily pregnant stomach, shakes his head before speaking.

-boys, don't throw snow at each other please

Liam and Louis giggle at Niall's words and decide to pick up some more snow and throw it at Zayn instead because they're technically not breaking the rules.

-hey!

Zayn yells playfully, dropping everything in his hands and running after the two boys who are now red in the face from laughing and playing in the cold.

Niall smiles at the sight and wobbles out of the patio door to give Zayn a kiss and take Louis and Liam inside for some snacks he made them.

-come on inside loves, I made hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies

-can I have hot chocolate and cookies too babe?

Zayn asks with a pout after joining his lips with Niall.

-yes, but only after you finish building the play-set you promised you would put together the day after Christmas, when it's now the middle of January.

Zayn then sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend and continues putting together the two pieces he had put down before he ran. He knows it's his fault for procrastinating, but he really wishes he would've paid someone to do this for him so he could be inside talking to his unborn child, playing with the boys and fucking his boyfriend.

An hour goes past and he finally finishes putting the play-set together after working all day on it. Feeling proud of himself, he walks into the kitchen since it's connected to the patio and is immediately hit with the smell of baked chicken that makes him feel like home.

-this smells so good babe

Zayn comments while he stands behind Niall who is cooking on the stove and kisses his shoulder while he rubs Niall's large baby bump with the other hand. It's still a couple more months until the baby is due but it feels like it'll be sooner than that with how quickly Niall has been expanding lately.

-thank you, it's almost done and I was thinking since you've been an especially good Daddy today, maybe you'd like to have a little treat for all your hard work?

-hot chocolate and cookies?

Zayn asks cheerfully, making Niall laugh.

-yes, but first how about a b.l.o.w.j.o.b.

-a blow pop?

-love, you can't spell

-yes I can!

-just shut up and kiss me already

-but what about the boys?

-they're taking a nap, we can wake them up afterwards

Niall says with a wink before taking Zayn by the hand and leading him to their bedroom.

He then lays Zayn down on the edge of bed so that he can still be on his knees and slides down his boyfriends bottoms down, exposing an already hard cock that flung in the air instantly.

-little Zaynie's eager I see

-hey, it's not little!

-I never said it was babe, and I wouldn't be moaning at the top of my lungs when you fuck me it if it wasn't

Satisfied with Niall's answer, he pushes Niall's head down on his cock who instantly get's the memo, sucking and hallowing his cheeks as tight as he can to make Zayn lose it.

With cockiness, Niall does a little trick he learned from a porno he watched with Zayn a couple nights ago and rolls his tongue underneath the foreskin of Zayn's cock while he continues to suck hard for as long as he can, but a striking pain runs through his backside from being in this position for so long and as much as he hates to do this. He can't continue any longer so he pulls his mouth off of Zayn's length with a pop, hoping that it's enough for the moment.

-Zayn can we stop? My knees are hurting really badly and the baby is pressing against my spine.

Feeling Sympathetic, Zayn gently helps Niall on his feet and kisses the blonde on the lips, hoping to take some of the pain away.

-I love you Niall, and our little blondie too

-you know I wasn't born with blonde hair right Zayn? I mean look at Louis.

-yes I know you've told me several times but there's still a slight chance it could happen right?

Niall blinks his eyes mindlessly at Zayn and can't help but laugh at the mans hopefulness so he plays along.

-yes Zayn, sweetie our baby could have blonde hair, your dominant dark hair genes won't overrule anything at all

-thank you, that's all I ask for

Zayn says with a pleased smile on his face before giving Niall another kiss on the lips.

to be continued.......


	15. Playdough and Bath Time

-I don't know how I'm going to pay the gas and electric this month, I'm still trying to pay off Harry's hospital bills

Zayn says out loud to himself when Niall walks into their bedroom with one hand over his tummy.

-is everything okay baby? You've had yourself locked up here for an hour now.

-I'm sorry love, I wasn't looking at the time. Are the boys having fun downstairs with the playdough set my Mum got them for Christmas?

-yeah, but I think they've finally gotten bored from it for the moment, so I was going to give them a bath and put a movie on until they fall asleep

-that sounds fun, I'll help you clean things up

As his frown turns into a smile, Zayn gets up from the bed and turns the bills over so that the words can't be seen before giving Niall a kiss on the lips and walking downstairs where there boys are running around restlessly.

-I have to go potty!!!!!!!

Louis shouts cutely before running off to the bathroom while Niall coos at the sight of pieces of dried up playdough pressed all over different parts of Liam's arms and face.

-oh sweetie, you've got playdough all over you

-I made chicken nuggets but it didn't taste good

-well you're not supposed to eat it baby, but that doesn't matter now, it's time to get you all clean up so we can watch a movie

-can we watch Frozen!

-of course we can watch Frozen

Niall says with a grin on his face as he picks some of the dried substance off of Liam. As a family, they've watched the movie Frozen what it seems to be about fifty times now, but Liam and Louis still never seem to get tired of it.

Zayn starts to clean up the playdough and toys when he noticed a particular playdough maker that looks like the shape of a penis.

-uh babe? What do you think this is?

Zayn asks as Niall looks over to the plastic toy and gasps when he realizes what it looks like.

-Zayn where did that come from?!

-I don't know babe, I guess it came with the playdough set

-that's it, your Mum isn't buying anything for them anymore

-get your mind out of the gutter Niall, it's not like they know what is is

-but what if they do know?

Niall asks worriedly

-you want to ask them? Liam come over here honey!

-yes Daddy!

-Li Li do you know what this is, baby?

-yeah, Daddy it's a Popsicle maker!

-see Niall, nothing to worry about

Zayn says with a confidant smile but little does he know Liam wasn't done speaking.

-it also kinda looks like a pee pee but I think that's by accident

Niall busts out laughing at Liam's words, joyful tears forming in his eyes and that's when Louis finally comes back from the bathroom.

-Daddy can we have bubbles in the tub?

-sure sweetie, Zayn you don't mind finishing cleaning up down here do you?

Niall says with a snort as he lifts Louis in his arms and takes Liam by the hand before walking upstairs to the bathtub.

to be continued..........


	16. Proposal?

A Month Later

Zayn has been moping around the house looking very depressed lately and Niall simply can't take it anymore. He hasn't had sex with his boyfriend in weeks and his hormones are getting so riled up that he had to take care of himself with a dildo in the shower, which leads him to what he's doing now.

He's lighting up candles along the bathtub, after just having put Louis and Liam to bed by himself. Zayn has locked himself in the bedroom again and Niall wants sex so he decides to spark a little romance by putting red rose petals in the water and turning the lights off so he can remember why he puts up with the handsome man in the next room.

After finishing up the bathroom, Niall walks over to their bedroom and knocks on the door, only for Zayn to answer it two minutes later after a lot of shuffling and cussing.

-Zayn, what is it that you don't want me to see? You've been sneaking around the house for the past month now.

-it's nothing babe, don't worry about it

Niall sighs at Zayn's dishonesty and reaches his hand to touch Zayn's face comfortingly.

-I know something's bothering you Zayn, but I'm not going to pressure you on what it is. So why don't you come take a bath with me, hmm?

-alright, that sounds nice and I'm a little stinky anyway

-I know

Niall replies with a snort, laughing as he takes Zayn into the bathroom and undresses the both of them.

-Niall, the bathtub looks beautiful. Did you do this all by yourself?

-yeah well I had a lot of time after I put the boys to bed all by myself, since you were moping around too much to help me

-I know love, I'm sorry I'm just not in a good mood

-but how do you think I feel Zayn? I'm heavily pregnant with your child and taking care of two 4 year old's by myself. I've been feeling like a single parent lately.

Zayn doesn't know what to say to that so he just silently helps Niall in the tub and get's in afterwards, playing with the bubbles a bit while his Niall glares at him angrily.

-Zayn tell me, just tell me why haven't you proposed to me? We've got the house, the family, all that's missing is our official partnership that says we're in this for the long haul. I just want that piece of paper Zaynie, it's all I want.

With a deep breath, Zayn opens his mouth to speak, knowing this was coming soon enough but he decides to think twice about his words before he says them.

-the truth is, Niall baby I can't afford to buy you an engagement ring. I can't remember the last time I had a steady job and I can't keep spending Harry's life insurance money forever. The funds are getting very low, the bills are behind and I still want to put some money away for our boys to go to college which I really don't think is going to be possible now.

Niall then smiles at Zayn's words, laughing to himself at his boyfriend's pessimism. Zayn acts like he's in this by himself, like he's the only one in the house who has any money and it's very amusing to the blonde.

-wait a minute, our boys?

-yes our boys, they're our boys and we're raising them together

-oh Zayn, when you say things like that it makes me want nothing more in the world than for you to make me Mr. Horan-Malik

-Horan-Malik? You're keeping your last name?

-well yeah, it's the name on Louis birth certificate and I'm not changing it just cause we get married

-that's fair, but Niall you have to know, I don't know if I can afford for us to get married right now

-oh love, I don't need an expensive diamond ring and I don't need a fancy wedding, I just want you

-but I want to give you and our boys everything

Niall then takes Zayn by the hand, rubbing it slowly as he speaks and directly into the mans hazel eyes.

-Zayn, you've spent all this time taking care of Louis and I, you've welcomed us into your home, paid for everything including Louis beautifully decorated room. So, the very least I can do is help out around here so you don't have to be so stressed out anymore.

-but I'm the provider Niall

-no you're just the stubborn father, but it's cute on you so I deal with it

Zayn smiles at that and gives Niall a loving kiss on the lips. He's truly lucky to have a wonderful man like Niall in his life and it's moments like this that make him think all the bad things that's happened in his life was worthwhile to end up where he is now.

to be continued..........


	17. Time Out

It's the middle of the week and Niall is cleaning the house when he hears giggling coming from the backyard.

Wobbling with every step, he goes to see what it is, looking out the patio door to see Louis running around with no coat on while he plays on the play-set Zayn built.

-Louis what are you doing, it's freezing outside and you're not supposed to be out here without Daddy or I watching you!

-Daddy come play with me!

-no Louis, now come here right now!

-but I'm playing Daddy

-Louis William, you've got 3 seconds

Louis pouts at his Daddy who is looking at him from inside the house and goes down the slide one last time before walking through the patio door with a cheeky smile on his face.

Niall then grabs a chair from the kitchen table and puts it against a wall in the living room before lifting Louis up and sitting him on it, only for Louis to get up and Niall to sit him down back down again.

-sit down on the chair Louis, I won't tell you again

-no, you sit down Daddy!

-okay, I guess I'm having time out with you then 

Niall says with a sigh as he gets down on the floor in front of Louis with his legs crossed over one another since he's too pregnant to put pressure on his knees if he were to kneel.

Five Minutes Later

-Daddy, can I go play with my dollhouse

-no, you're in timeout for 10 minutes, 5 of those minutes which have already passed so you have to wait 5 more

-but I don't wanna be in timeout!

-I know you don't Louis, but you broke a rule so you're getting a punished, that's how it works.

-but I don't wanna!

-Louis, that's enough!

-nooooooo!

Louis then get's up out of his chair, running off too fast for Niall to manage to get up with his 32 week pregnant belly.

Two minutes later, he finally gets on his feet and goes to find Louis who is in the kitchen, cuddled in Zayn's embrace while he gets him some juice.

-Zayn, didn't you see I was giving Louis a timeout?

-oh is that where you were? I was outside.

-Zayn......I caught him running around in the backyard by himself with no coat on! You know how dangerous that is?!

-relax Niall, I'm sure he just wanted to play on the play-set I built. It's really not a big deal, he's just appreciating my hard work and I wasn't that far away, I getting something out of the car.

Niall scowls at his boyfriend, rubbing his belly as he storms out of the kitchen and back into the living room where Liam is quietly watching television on the sofa.

-what you watching buddy?

-power rangers

-sounds good, I'll watch it with you

A couple seconds later, Zayn comes and sits down on the sofa next to Niall with Louis in his lap who is drinking apple juice out of his sippy cup, but Niall decides to get up and move further away from his boyfriend which makes Zayn annoyed.

-Niall, do you mind coming back over here and sitting next to me and Louis?

-no thank you, I'm fine on the other side of Liam

-you're being immature love

-don't argue in front of the children love

-I wouldn't have to if you'd come back over here love

Niall grinds his teeth at Zayn mocking him and decides to ignore his boyfriend but Zayn ends up saying something anyway. 

-Niall, this all would've been avoided if you had just spanked Louis and gotten it over with, since apparently you don't know how to give a proper time out

-I don't believe in spanking children Zayn, do you spank Liam?

-I have before when he's been really bad and I'll do it again

-no you won't!

-yes I will!

Niall groans and looks down at Liam.

-Liam, sweetie how did you feel when your Daddy has spanked you in the past?

-it made me bottom hurt really bad and I gots scared of Daddy

-see Zayn, your son said he was scared of you

-well he's scared not anymore, look he's fine

Fed up with Zayn's arguing, he picks Liam and Louis off of the sofa and sits them down on their feet before speaking.

-why don't you boys go upstairs and pull out a board game, Daddy and I will be up in a minute

Taking each other by the hand, Liam and Louis run quickly upstairs and do as they're told. They've noticed their Daddies have been arguing a lot lately, but don't understand why so they don't say anything, even though they can overhear their yelling at this very moment.

-don't question my parenting skills Niall! I've been a father just as long as you have!

-well maybe if you actually showed some parenting skills once in a while, then I wouldn't have to question it

-you know, things were a lot better before you took maternity leave

-you're the one who got me pregnant Zayn and maybe if you got a job, you wouldn't be so annoyed with me

Zayn stops for a moment, highly offended by Niall's words but also turned on from the sight of seeing his boyfriend so mad and pregnant right now. It's both sexy and adorable.

-do you want to kiss me as badly as I want to kiss you?!

-yes, but I'm too mad to ask so you go first with your sexy hazel eyes and delicious pink looking lips, you asshole!

Listening to his boyfriend, Zayn connects his lips to Niall and pushes him down on the sofa so that he's on top of the blonde, rubbing their crotches together as he sticks his tongue in Niall's mouth.

They go on like this for a while but eventually Niall's stubbornness comes to play and he pushes Zayn off of him and onto the floor, laughing when Zayn cusses under his breath.

-ah ah ah Zayn no kisses for you, I'm still mad at you for getting on me nerves today

Zayn pauses for a moment, thinking about how he can get out of this situation so he doesn't get banned from sex.

-so I'll start looking for a job tomorrow then?

-smart move Malik and I think we need to go apologize to our boys, yeah?

-I'll race you upstairs

Niall rolls his eyes at Zayn who is already ahead of him, but stops and turns around when he sees Niall struggling to get up.

-you're quite adorable pregnant, you know that

Zayn says with a smile as he gives his boyfriend a kiss on the lips

-just help me up from this bloody sofa already

to be continued..........


	18. I Get Down On My Knees For You

Niall comes through the front door after a long day of work and feels a little bit better when he sees Zayn standing by the door, waiting to take off his jacket and put it away as he gives him a kiss on the lips.

-thank you Zayn and sweetie your Mum called me because you weren't answering your phone. She said she's taking the boys to daycare tomorrow morning so you can go to your job interview and I can get to work on time for once.

-sorry, I guess I didn't hear my phone ring. I had just put the boys to bed.

-yeah whatever

Niall says dryly as he walks just 10 steps into the house before plummeting on the living room sofa, Zayn then closes the front door and sits down next to him with a sympathetic smile on his face.

-long day at work babe?

-Yes! I had to fire my best bartender because she was giving drinks away for free and then there was a small grease fire in the restaurant kitchen today and eight people sent back their dishes, it was awful. I have to hire an entire new team of employers in order to make sure the place doesn't go bankrupt when I go back on maternity leave. I'm still upset I had to leave it to watch the place.

Niall groans at his own thoughts and places his feet into Zayn's lap, eyeing his boyfriend to signal that he wants them rubbed.

-Zaynie please rub them for me? I'm carrying your baby, the least you can do is rub the feet used to carry the weight of your unborn child.

-best guilt trip ever

Zayn says with a small chuckle as he takes Niall's shoes and crazy socks off before rubbing his swollen feet, causing Niall to take a deep breath in relief as he leans his head back onto the sofa and closes his eyes from being so exhausted.

-Zee, did the boys go down easily tonight or did they give you trouble?

-well since it was a bit warm outside today I let them play around on the play set out back after we had dinner and it tired them out quickly, I saved you some pizza from dinner too.

-you know me so well baby

-would you like me to heat you up a couple slices?

-three please? And don't bother to heat it up, it'll take too long.

With a smile, Zayn gives Niall a kiss on the lips before going into the kitchen and putting three slices of cheese pizza on a plate, also grabbing a bottle of water for him. He then walks back to Niall to find him half asleep on the sofa but he wakes up a little when he hears Zayn walking back in with his food.

-thanks baby, now sit back down with me and continue rubbing me feet, yeah?

Zayn does as his boyfriend says without a hesitation and starts to kiss up Niall's legs as he changes the subject.

-you know babe, I don't even know why we send the boy's to daycare anymore, it was closed down last week due to the snow and they were fine here with me

-yeah but we haven't had any alone time in a while and I think it's great that your Mum is taking them tomorrow. Despite all that's going on at work, maybe I can go into a little later and we can have some fun?

-oh is that why you haven't given me any sex lately, because we haven't had any proper "alone time"

-I didn't want to do it while the boys were here, sex has felt even more pleasurable since I got pregnant and I know I'm going to end up screaming loudly from you fucking me

-I could fuck you right now you know?

Zayn says eagerly while he watches Niall take the bottle of water from Zayn's hand before drinking half of it.

The room is silent after that and Zayn gets an idea in his head and decides to go along with it.

-Niall James Horan, I know our relationship is all backwards right now. We're living together, you're seven months pregnant now and I still have yet to put a ring on that pretty finger of yours.

-tell me about it

Niall says bitterly as he takes the last bite of his cheese pizza.

-but I want to change that baby

Zayn says as he gets down on one knee in front of Niall and untwists the circular plastic lining from a bottle cap, then placing it on Niall's finger.

 

-Zayn, what the fuck are you doing?

-I saw this on a television show

-okay and.......

-Niall, will you marry me?

-no!

-what?

-you're proposing to me over pizza because of an idea you got from a television show Zayn, that's fucked up

-but Niall, I'm being very serious here

-Zayn I know you can't afford a huge diamond ring and I understand that, but you still could've attempted to make the night more romantic.

-what was I supposed to do?

-not give me leftover pizza and propose to me with a piece of plastic, you jackass

-but it was supposed to be humorous

-well I'm not fucking laughing

Niall then gets up and wobbles upstairs to their bedroom to the best of his ability, but Zayn beats him to it and stands in front of their bedroom door with hopeful eyes.

-please listen to me babe, I wasn't trying to be a prick, I just wanted to do something sweet and funny. Something that we can talk about at our big wedding reception and make everyone laugh.

-Zayn, my feet hurt and I'm tired. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I love you baby you know that, but if you're going to propose to me, Niall James Horan? Than you've got to do better than that honey.

Niall says with sass before walking into his room and closing the door behind him, silently hinting that Zayn surely isn't sleeping with him tonight.

to be continued................


	19. Spoil The Ones You Love

It's late in the evening and Zayn has just got off the phone after receiving the news that he landed a huge job as an advertising designer for a marketing company that pays 100,000 pounds a year. With a huge smile on his face, he walks into the living room where Niall is sitting on the sofa with Liam and Louis on the floor in front of them playing with playdough again.

-hey loves, what you watching. I thought we had Tangled on?

Zayn asks as he sits down next to Niall and gives him a kiss on the lips.

-we did but that movie went off when you were on the phone, now we're watching Shark Tale. Did everything go right with your call?

-yeah, it was fine babe. Don't worry about it.

-you're not cheating on me are you? I know I'm as big as a whale right now but I'm trying my hardest to look sexy for you.

Niall says with insecurity in his voice, a little worried over the fact that Zayn had to leave the room to answer his phone call, even though Zayn purposely wanted to keep the job a secret because he has plans to buy a diamond ring and surprise Niall with it before his due date. After a lot of talking, the couple decided to get married after they have the baby and Zayn was happy about it because it gives him more time to find a good job and give Niall the wedding of his dreams.

-Daddy my pink playdough is gone!

Louis cries out as he looks at the dried out pink playdough in front of him which leaves Niall confused.

-what do you mean it's gone babe? It's right there

-it doesn't work Daddy, won't come out

-oh I see sweetie well you know I remember the days before they even made pink playdough, your grandma had taught me a little trick. You mix the red and white together to make pink. You could do that until I go to the store and get you some more playdough babe.

-Daddy I'm not doing all of that! I'll just wait till you buy me more!

Louis says with sass in his voice as he puts the playdough cup down and turns his head towards the telly in front of them, making Zayn laugh and Liam silent who is too occupied watching power rangers on television.

A commercial then comes on and Louis sees a barbie doll on the tv so points to it and jumps up and down, excited about everything the advertisement is talking about!

-Daddy can I have it!!!!! She's so pretty, look at her dress! It's glittery!!!!!!

Zayn grins at Louis response and lifts the little boy up from the floor and onto his lap as he talks to him.

-she is pretty baby, you can have her for Christmas if you're extra gooooood okay

Zayn says with a chuckle, knowing Louis will already get that doll along with everything else he wants for Christmas because the Malik/Tomlinson children are spoiled rotten.

-Yayyyyyyyy

Niall smiles at the sight of seeing his boyfriend and son bonding so sweetly together as he rubs his now nine month pregnant belly. He just found out it's a boy and knows it won't be easy having two almost five year olds and a newborn on the way, but he's so excited to finally start a family with Zayn, none of his worries even matter at the moment.

-hey babe, you want me to pick up dinner?

-yeah that'd be great. I think the baby wants a burger and I'm sure the kids want chicken nuggets so McDonald's? And before you scold me on eating healthy while I'm pregnant, remember I'm usually the one doing the cooking around here.

-okay baby you win, McDonald's it is, so a burger for you and for the kids chicken nugget happy meals

-I also want a vanilla milkshake, a large fry and two apple pies, also cookies and a mcflurry

-you want a mcflurry and a milkshake Niall?

Niall then pouts and looks up at his boyfriend with big blue eyes, knowing that's Zayn's weakness.

-Zee please get me what I want! Your sons' are hungry! All three of them.

-alright what my babies want they'll get, I'll be back in a little bit babe

With a caring smile on his face, Zayn gives Niall a peck on the lips and Louis and Liam a kiss on the top of their heads before getting up and grabbing his wallet and leaving out the door, deciding not to mention to Niall that he plans on going to a jewelry store on the way to McDonald's to quickly look for an engagement ring that he can finally buy for Niall, with the new job he just got.

The thought of giving Niall the ring that he wants and deserves has been running through Zayn's mind since he and Niall argued about the piece of plastic he put on he blonde's finger and even though Niall says he doesn't need a ring to be happy, Zayn knows the look on boyfriend's face when he gets down on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring will be priceless, especially now that he can finally afford it.

to be continued.................


	20. Nightmares and Sexual Tension

It's late at night and Zayn and Niall are cuddling in bed together, Niall's legs firmly wrapped around Zayn who is on top of him.

-oh Zayn I missed this so much, I miss fucking you and I miss you looking at me like I'm the most beautiful thing in the world

Zayn smiles at Niall's words and kisses down the side of the blonde's neck. Sucking and tracing his to gi over every inch of skin to drive Niall crazy.

Just then, the couple hears a knock on their bedroom door and a faint sound of "Daddy" coming from the other side.

-shit Zayn, I'm completely naked

-it's okay baby I'll see what it is and put whoever I need to back to bed

Zayn says with a smile before kissing Niall on the lips and getting up to answer the door to Louis who immediately runs into the room in an attempt to jump on the bed, but Zayn stops him immediately and playfully picks up the little boy in his arms, not wanting Louis to be scarred for life by seeing his father naked/

-hey princess what's wrong?

Louis frowns at Zayn's words and looks up at him with his big blue eyes before speaking.

-there's a monster in my closet and Li Li is snoring loudly and won't wake up!

Louis says cutely making Zayn laugh to himself at the adorable tone in Louis voice and look over at Niall who is pretending to be asleep. He then carries Louis back to his princess themed bedroom, rubbing Louis back soothingly as he does.

Once he walks in, he sits Louis on his bed and goes towards to the 4 year old's closet, opening it up and checking for whatever might be scaring Louis.

-well I don't see any monsters in here princess, but why don't we check under your bed together just to make sure?

-no you do it Daddy, you're the bravest!

-alright princess, but I want you to still look and see that there's no monsters under your bed baby

-nooooo I scared Daddy!

Louis hides underneath his covers while Zayn get's on his knees and looks under the bed, his heart melting at Louis words. It's not very often that Louis calls him Daddy, but when it does happen he feels starstruck that Louis sees him as a father figure.

After a few seconds. Zayn gets back up on his feet after looking underneath the bed and tickles Louis in an attempt to make him feel better.

-well I don't see any monsters, except this little monster right hereeeee

-but Daddy I'm not a monster .I'm a princess!!!!!!

-you're right a baby, you are a princess and princesses need their sleep right to stay pretty?

-yes!

-alright then, it's bedtime princess

-awww okay

Louis says with a small pout as Zayn tucks him back into bed and gives him a big kiss on the forehead.

-goodnight my pretty boy

-night Daddy

Louis drifts his eyes until their shut closed while Zayn walks out of the room with a warm feeling in his heart, partially cause he knows he's done well with Louis and also because he's about to go back into his room and finish things up with Niall.

As soon as he gets into the bedroom, he notices his very pregnant boyfriend on all fours on the bed looking very eager so he slowly walks into the room, taking his sweet time stripping out of his clothes again to tease Niall.

-Zayn, will please come back over here and fuck me now? This is our first time having sex in a very long time and you're being very slow.

-I'm coming baby, keep that back arched for me

Niall whines at Zayn's words, wanting to be fucked right this instant and is caught off guard by the feeling of his bum being smacked and ass cheeks being spread wide open while a line of spit dribbles down his crack.

Niall then takes a deep breath and prepares himself for entry just as Zayn slides himself in and watches intently as Niall's ass swallows all of him.

Every time they have sex it's always a sense of excitement to be found, even though Zayn's cock is partially flaccid at the moment from being away from Niall for so long, but the sexual tension in the room turns Zayn on all over again and he's quickly plummeting in and out of Niall repeatedly while he grips the blonde's thighs and fucks him deeply.

Niall tries his hardest to not be loud and wake Liam or Louis up, but Zayn's cock is particularly overwhelming for him at the moment and he finds himself letting out little squeaks here and there as he bites on the pillow underneath him and only a few moments later Niall's cumming hard onto the bed sheets.

Zayn doesn't stop his pace and continues to fuck Niall balls deep, coming and closer and closer to his own orgasm and ends up shooting his own load all over Niall's back as he bends down to whisper into the man's ear. Smiling at the thought of the words that are about to come out of his mouth.

-you're going to be Mr. Malik before you know it baby, especially if you keep making Daddy lose it like that

to be continued...............


	21. Two And Counting

It's officially Niall's due date and the couple are on their way to the hospital to induce labor while Zayn's Mum Trisha watches Liam and Louis.

-are you ready love?

Zayn says as he holds Niall's hand and drives down the road.

-as ready as I'll ever be

-I'm very excited to bring home our baby boy, our little family will be complete

...........................................................

Niall is now heavily in labor, breathing in and out repeatedly while Zayn hold's his hand and helps him through the contractions with a guilty look on his face, because he has something up his sleeve.

-Niall, baby can you look at me for a second?

With an annoyed expression on his face, Niall glances over at Zayn and grits his teeth.

-what the fuck do you want, can't you see I'm trying to get your baby out of me?

Zayn's face goes blank at Niall's words and with a nervous heart, Zayn then get's down on one knee and reaches in his back pocket for a small black box.

Niall then looks up at the ceiling with worried eyes and does a silent prayer before looking back over at Zayn?

-love? Niall? Niall James?

-what Zayn, what!

Niall says harshly, discouraging Zayn a little bit.

-baby I know this might not be the best time, but would you marry me right now?

Niall rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking, irritated that Zayn would choose this moment out of all times to ask that question.

-Zayn you already know this. I told you a long time ago I would marry you, excuse me if I was in a bad mood but I was carrying your child at the time and you were getting on my nerves.

Zayn does an awkward laugh and get's backup on his feet before giving Niall a kiss on the lips.

-I know love, but I don't think you're understanding me. I asked you if you would marry me, right now.

-right now Zayn? As in while I'm sitting here in pain about to push a child out of my asshole

At this point, Zayn feels like giving up and putting the box right back into his pocket, but his heart is telling him to continue on what he was doing, because they probably won't get the chance to do this again for a very long time.

Zayn then walks out of the room for a moment, whispering something in the hallway before coming back in by himself, but with a fast beating heart. He wanted to invite all of their immediate family to be apart of this, but there's a restriction for the amount of people that can be in the hospital room and he's already pushing it with having his Mum and Dad along with Niall's Mum and Louis and Liam with him.

Niall finally realizes how serious Zayn is being and sits up in the bed, with Zayn rushing to help him of course so that Niall doesn't get his IV caught on something.

Once Zayn makes sure that Niall is situated, he reaches in his other back pocket and pulls out a piece of paper that Niall immediately recognizes.

-I've had our marriage license arranged for us, don't ask me how I did it without you knowing. I had to be very sneaky about it. Now I have our parents along with Liam and Louis waiting right outside this room. I thought it would be nice if we could elope before the baby came. All of us would have the same last name on his birth certificate and I thought you would like that.

-Zayn we're not getting married right now, I'm sweaty and tired and hopped on these pain killers. And then when I eventually push out our little boy, I won't remember much of what had happened here, I'll be too exhausted and worried about it him........but it was a sweet idea Zayn and I appreciate what you sought out to do.

-but Niall, I've already paid someone to do the ceremony and I've got flowers and Louis is in a pretty dress and Liam is in a tux, Niall please?

-I understand Zaynie and I feel bad that you went through so much trouble for this, but you have to understand that I'm really not feeling too good right now and I want to be my best and look my best when we do get married. So can we just focus on our little boy's birthday right now?

Zayn looks like he's just about ready to cry, because he really wanted Niall to be happy about what he just put together for the man he loves so much. He doesn't take rejection well and feels bad that this is the second time that Niall didn't accept his ring.

After sitting in silence for a moment Niall looks up at Zayn with a sincere smile reaches over to take his hand, then kissing the back of before speaking.

-let's bring our baby boy into this world Zayn

 

to be continued..................


	22. Koutaliaphobia And Sibling Rivalry

A Month Later  
Zayn comes through the door after a long day of work at his new job that's giving him more than enough money and taking all his financial problems away.

He walks into the house and sees that Niall is sitting down in the living room, watching the telly while cuddled with their new born, making Zayn's heart flutter at the sight.

-how are my babies doing?

-hey Zee, I'm doing fine, although Louis has been chasing Liam around with spoons all evening, scaring the boy half to death and baby Harry Edward Malik here is sleeping like the little prince he is

-or princess? We don't exactly know yet. He might want to be a princess?

-well whatever he wants to be, we'll love him endlessly

-yes we will

Zayn says with a smile as he gives Niall a kiss on the lips, followed by a kiss on Harry's forehead. The one month old sleeping soundly in Niall's arms.

Louis and Liam then run through the living room, Louis chasing Liam with a handful of silver spoons in his hands. Niall has been trying to get the two to settle down every since he picked them up from school, but the boy's are so hyper, they won't listen.

Zayn can see how stressed out Niall is becoming, especially when Harry wakes up with a loud cry, so Zayn steps in an attempt to get Louis and Liam calmed down.

-hey boys! How about some ice cream?

-ice cream!

Liam and Louis both shout excitedly, making Niall roll his eyes, because Zayn of course would bribe their son's with ice cream.

-you heard right boy's, we can have ice cream but only if you two remain quiet for the rest of the night and use your indoor voice around your baby brother, he's trying to sleep and you two are being very loud and that's nice very nice is it?

-no Daddy

Louis and Liam say simultaneously again as Niall rocks a still sleepy Harry back and forth in his arms.

-now I want you boy's to apologize to Daddy and Hazza and give them both lots kisses and love alright?

Louis is the first to do as he's told, happily climbing up onto Niall's lap and giving Harry a small peck on cheek, then his Daddy afterwards.

-I love you Daddy, I love you Harry, sorry for being loud and mean to Li Li with spoons

Niall chuckles at his son's words and coos at the apologetic little boy, then giving him a kiss on the cheek back.

-it's quite alright princess

Liam is next to apologize, after making sure that Louis who still has the spoons in his hands, is a safe distance away from. He then climbs up on Niall's lap as well and gives his future step Daddy a big hug and a kiss, making Harry whine a little but the infant quiets down when Liam gently strokes Harry's soft brown curls and kisses his forehead softly.

-love you Hazza, love you Daddy, sorry for being loud

-it's okay baby

Niall says with a comfortingly smile.

Zayn then takes both of his boy's by the hand and leads them into the kitchen where he helps the, into their booster seat chairs and gets out the chocolate chip ice cream out of the freezer.

Louis has the spoons behind his back now and is looking at Liam teasingly, because his Daddies haven't bothered to take the spoons away from him yet and he knows he can get away with scaring Liam one last time before the night is over, that is if he can get away with it and not get punished first.

Liam is quietly humming to himself as Zayn sets a bowl and fork in front of him and another bow, but this time a spoon down for Louis. The man completely forgot Louis still has the spoons in his possession and is so focused on keeping the household calm at the moment, he doesn't bother to notice.

The Daddy makes sure to evenly distribute the ice cream into both bowls, then putting the carton back into the freezer and when he turns his head back towards his boys, Louis is trying to feed Liam ice cream with a spoon, making Liam cry and scream at the top of his lungs.

-Daddy make him stop, make him stop!

-Louis put those down, you know he's terrified of spoons. Why are you antagonizing him?

-I don't know Daddy, what antanizing?

Louis says with a big smile on his face as Zayn takes the spoon out of the boy's hand in frustration, them putting the utensils in the sink and far away from Liam before taking Louis out of his high chair and setting him down.

-that's it, no more ice cream for you now go to your room, you can come out in ten minutes and don't bother Daddy and your little brother on your way there. You know better than to tease Liam about his fears.

-sorry Daddyyyyyyyy

Louis says with a high pitched giggle.

-no you're not, now go to time out. I'll come get you when it's time and then you can give Liam a big hug and a kiss and tell him you're sorry for hurting his feelings.

-okay Daddy

Louis says before sticking his tongue out at a still crying Liam, then running upstairs, giggling to himself on the way up. Zayn immediately picks Liam up in his arms, coddling the now five year old and kissing him on his forehead.

-it's okay baby boy, no more spoons okay? They're all gone.

-Lou Lou is a meanie, Daddy!

to be continued...............


	23. In Holy Matrimony

A Few Months Later

It's the middle of the day and Zayn and Niall have plans to get eloped out in the country in a private ceremony with just them and the marriage officiant.

They're heading pretty far out from where they live and are currently traveling alone on a dusty road in a place that seems to be in the middle of nowhere, but Zayn made it his business to map out their entire trip inch by inch and in his mind nothing can go wrong.

-Zayn I'm nervous leaving Harry, he's never been without one of us before, what if he cries for us and we're not there to hold him. He's still so little and breastfeeding, he'll miss me.

-Niall would you please calm down, Harry's going to be just fine baby, you know my Mum is very good with the boy's.

-I know and I do trust her with them, but I'm just worried about our littlest one, he's a bit needy and he get's cold easily

Zayn then stops the car in on the side of the road without looking, there's no traffic and hasn't been for miles so he's not worried.

-Niall, is it really Harry needing us that you're worried about, or you missing him?

Niall looks over to the drivers seat at his fiance with a small smile and gives him a peck on the lips.

-I guess it's just me huh? I just love him so much.

-I know you do and you're a good parent to him Niall, I couldn't be more lucky to have you as a mother our boy's

-mother?

Niall says with a loud snort.

-well I don't think we should confuse him love, Louis calls you Daddy cause you're all he's ever known and Liam calls me Daddy just because he used to call Harry Mummy when he was alive and now our baby will have two "Daddies", won't that be confusing for him?

Niall rolls his eyes and let's out a loud laughter, amused that Zayn is so concerned about this when Harry is only a a few months old and can only whine, cry, suck and gurgle.

-Zayn you're being mental, Harry hasn't even said his first word yet

-but we have to start training him now, so that when it does come time for him to speak he'll say Daddy first not Mumma

Zayn says with a cheeky grin.

-training him? He's not a dog Zee, he's our son.

Niall says with another fit of laughter, especially since Zayn has kept a serious look on his face through almost all of the entire conversation.

-I'm just saying Niall, I think you're more fit to be called Mummy

-Zayn let's not worry about this now, can we just get married please, you're pissing me off right now

-oh you don't have to say that twice, I'd be more than happy to make you Mr. Malik

-then let's go then

-alright then!

-start the damn car up Zayn, fuck!

Zayn tries to start the car back up again, but cusses under his breath when the engine doesn't turn over and Niall is getting more impatient as the seconds go by.

-Zayn can we go already, what the hell is wrong

-would you just fuck off and let me work babe, the car is acting up now

The car doesn't turn back on again and Zayn let's out a loud groan of frustration as he attempts to start it up a few more times, which just ends up making Niall even more pissed off than he already is.

-shit, the fucking car battery died

Niall looks ready to cry at this point, but Zayn brings his baby in for a hug and holds him tightly.

-it's going to be alright love, I promise

-but it just seems like the universe keeps trying to say that we shouldn't be doing this, every time we're about to get married something spontaneous happens

-Niall please don't think like that baby, we're supposed to get married and we're going to get married no matter what obstacles we continue to face

Niall then sighs and takes his phone out of his back pocket, ready to get a taxi and call it a day.

-I miss our babies Zayn, I want to go home

Zayn then looks down at the steering wheel in defeat while Niall continues on opening an app and getting a taxi for them as they both get out of the car and stand on the grass near the side of the country road.

They both stand there for a while, but Zayn suddenly get's an idea in his head. He had almost forgot about the basket of fancy food he packed for after they got married. It's glazed salmon over a rosemary risotto with a side of prosciutto wrapped asparagus and fresh baked bread toasted with a bit of garlic and olive oil. He had it specially made by a friend and had them nicely wrap it up and put it in their trunk before they left, wanting to surprise Niall with it later, but figures he might as well use it to make his fiance happy right now.

-Zee? The taxi won't be here for a little while since we're so far out, so we've got some time to spare.

-that's perfect baby, would you like something to eat?

-I'm starving actually, but we're in the middle of nowhere, there's not a single place to buy food

Zayn let's out a light chuckle and opens the back door of their car to pull out the basket of food along with a spare spider man blanket they keep in case one of their kids get's cold.

He lays the blanket on the grass and sets the basket down, then carefully guiding Niall down on the blanket before sitting down with him.

Niall sits there in awe as Zayn pulls out all of the gourmet food, along with a bottle of champagne and some glasses. It all looks so delicious and Niall already having a love for food is flabbergasted and excited to eat it with the love of his life.

-Zayn? What is all this?

Niall asks with a wide smile on his face, love-struck by Zayn's sudden burst of romanticism, but also amused by the spider man blanket they're sitting on.

-well I know you wanted to keep today really simple, so I had planned out a little picnic for us after we had got eloped, but since it looks like that's not going to happen today so I figured we might as well not waste all this lovely food we've got here.

-oh Daddy, I mean Zayn. You're so sweet.

Zayn laughs hard with a smile and gives Niall a few pecks on the lips, happy that he could cheer his fiance up.

-let's eat then, yeah?

-wow, this all looks so amazing Zayn, I love you so much

-and I love you more than you'll ever know, my future Mr. Niall James Malik

Niall James Malik

to be continued..............


	24. One Big Happy Family

A Week Later  
It's the middle of the afternoon on a weekday and Zayn is cuddled in the bed with Niall as he scrolls through some web pages his phone, looking at wedding venues. The couple decided that after having so much petty trouble getting eloped they're going to plan a big wedding now. However Zayn seems to be more into it than Niall.

Currently Niall is trying his best to get comfortable and go to sleep. It's one of those rare days when they're both off from work and their boy's are at school, meaning they get complete privacy, but Zayn has been so busy looking at stuff for their wedding that he completely ignored Niall's many requests for sex all day.

-Zayn this is ridiculous, we need to just hold off from getting married for a few years, just until we get it together

-no Ni, baby I promised you I would marry you right now, so that's what I'm going to do

-shit Zayn you're so fucking stubborn, all you asked me to do is marry you and I said yes. I agreed to be your husband, but what I didn't agree to is being stressed out over this.

Niall says angrily and Zayn doesn't even realize his fiancé is snapping at him at the moment so he doesn't feel the need to back off.

-but you love me anyway, don't you babe?

-I do, but I'm not getting married with little Harry here still attached so my nipple, so why don't we at least wait until he's old enough to walk. He could be our little ring barrier. Now wouldn't that be cute?

-Ni you were fine when I planned it for last week, what's the problem now?

Niall sighs as he gets up from the bed and takes a now crying Harry out in his crib placed in the corner of the room. He then takes his shirt off and walks back over to the bed and sits back down to breast feed the infant as he coddles him. Ever since Harry was born there seems to be less and less space in the house and Niall is getting tired of it.

-Zayn in all seriousness I love you, but I don't know if I can do this anymore

Niall says bluntly, continuing the conversation as he strokes Harry's soft dark hair that's similar to Zayn's now.

Zayn stops looking down at his phone for a second and glances at Niall with fear. He's completely just to why Niall would even mention that and is for the most part disgusted.

-what do you mean you can't do this anymore, you don't want to marry me?

-no it's just that it's just.......ugh I don't know Zayn, everything happened so fast and I just need a moment of rest.

Zayn then sets his phone down and looks his fiance in the eyes before speaking.

-I don't understand, do you not love me anymore?

-no Zayn, it's not that, don't you ever think that I don't love you

-then what love, don't you want us all to be one big happy family

-I just feel like maybe we jumped into this too fast. I mean it wasn't too long after I met you that we moved in, had a baby and now we're getting married. It all happened too fast, don't you think?

-Niall you're not making sense, everything was fine until Harry was born. Now you're bringing all this unnecessary stuff up?

-I just, I don't know Zayn I'm sorry. I don't know how to explain it.

-baby all I know is that I want to build a life with you and our three boy's, I'm giving you my entire heart and nothing else

-then say you'll wait for us to get married

-I can't do that Niall, I love you too much to wait any longer

-Zayn please, I just need a break is all. Harry is only a few months old and he still needs a lot of attention. I don't want to become even more stressed out planning a wedding and clearly getting eloped isn't meant to be, so we need to wait.

-that really hurts my heart that you feel this way

Zayn's eyes start to water and Niall rolls his eyes at Zayn's lack of understanding, then getting up from the bed and taking Harry out of the crib before leaving.

-baby where are you going?

-to make dinner

-well then I'll watch Harry love, you don't need to cook and take care of him at the same time

-he's just taking a nap and I want to hold him, he makes me feel better when I'm sad

-but that's supposed to be my job

-oh well

-Niall you're really scaring me, what's really going with you baby?

-I just need some space Zayn, you're smothering me right now

-what am I doing then, please talk to me and tell me what's going on?

-I told you I need some space, so just leave me the fuck alone!

Harry starts fussing at Niall's change in voice and Zayn tries to get his son out of Niall's arms, but is refused.

-let me take him Niall!

-no, leave him alone! He's on a feeding schedule, ypu now that!

-well you're making him upset with your screaming!

Zayn then backs away from Niall to calm himself down and they both hear the front door open and realize it's Trisha bringing the boy's home from school.

-I'll give you some space now. I'll go make dinner, you feed Harry.

-whatever Zayn, just get the fuck away for me before I really lose it

Zayn nods sorrowfully and leaves the room. As he walks downstairs he can hear their bedroom door closing and lock clicking on the door and knows it's going to be a long night.

..................................................................

-hey Mum, I hope the boy's behaved for you today

Zayn says with a forced smile as he meets his Mum by the front door, Louis and Liam having already ran somewhere in the house.

-the boy's were angels as usual but Zayn, what's going on, I hear crying and it's not just coming from my precious grandson Harry

Trisha asks with worry, completely ignoring Zayn's words.

-it's nothing Mum, Niall and I just had a little disagreement

-it doesn't sound like that love, sounds like you need to go make up with him right now so Niall can relax and my grandbaby can stop crying

-Mum please, it's fine. Harry was just hungry, but Niall's feeding him now.

-Zayn this is not a suggestion, baby's can sense when there's tension so go talk to Niall right now. Louis and Liam are eating dinner and I got you and Niall something as well, so go make up with him and then come down and eat love.

-thanks Mum, I don't know what I would do without you

Trisha smiles at that and gives Zayn a tight hug, Zayn then going back upstairs to the bedroom where it's surprisingly unlocked.

As he walks in he can see Niall crying silently as he hums a lullaby to Harry, his heart breaking at the sight

-Ni?

Niall doesn't say anything and Zayn walks close to him and gently takes Harry out of his arms, then kissing the baby on the forehead and setting him in the crib.

-Zayn please get out, I'm tired of begging you for my space and now you're taking my baby away from me. I was singing to him.

-I won't let you rest until I talk to you

-fuck Zayn! Do you realize how much of an asshole you sound like right now!

-I'm just trying to talk to you

-you're making me not want to marry you anymore!

-what, why baby?

-you're annoying the hell out of me and making Harry upset in the process, you're not being a very good father

-it's only cause I care about you

-seriously, fuck off Zayn

Harry starts whimpering, so Niall shushes the boy silently as he rocks him back and forth in his arms and gives Zayn a deadly look.

-but Niall, how can we get married if you get so easily irritated with me

-I don't know Zayn, you tell me

Zayn shrugs and sits on the bed next to Niall who just gets up and moves to the other side.

-I really hate you right now Zayn and I seriously need you to sleep somewhere else tonight before I start packing my bags

-Niall you don't mean that, do you?

Niall stays silent and doesn't even bother to look at Zayn. He just points his hand towards the bedroom door and Zayn takes that as his cue to leave. The man saying something with a breaking voice on his way out.

-I love you Niall, never forget that

to be continued................


	25. The Honeymoon Phase Is Over

The Next Day

It's late at night and Zayn has been working over time at his job, secretly trying to pay off Niall's ring. He comes through the door in a bad mood, but lightens up when he smells the scent of garlic and herbs through the air and knows Niall has made him something special for dnner.

As soon as Niall hears the door close, he calls Zayn into the kitchen and rushes to fix his fiance a plate of food, having felt awful all day about the way he's been treating Zayn lately.

Once Zayn walks into the kitchen and sees the layout of candles, wine and flowers at the table, his mood suddenly changes and is happy to be home.

-I made you dinner baby, one of your favorites of mine and one of the first meals we ate together

-burgers?

-no you bloke, spaghetti remember!

-oh, sorry I forgot

-no Zayn I'm the one who's sorry, I'm sorry for snapping at you just now and I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday

-you were really mean to me Niall, I didn't deserve that

-you're right, you didn't

-where are the boy's? I'm used to them running towards me screaming "Daddy!" by now.

-sorry, they're in bed

-shit Niall, I told you I was working late today, so I would've appreciated it if you didn't put them to bed so early

-I wanted to keep them up later, but they were really tired, so I put them to bed. I read them a bedtime story and they both feel asleep right in Liam's bed together. It was cute, I took a picture, you want to see?

-no

Niall frowns when he realizes he's not getting through to Zayn and starts to rub the mans shoulders as he kisses him on his cheek.

-go ahead and eat your dinner love, I'll rub your muscles, I'm sure they're sore

-no why don't you sit down and eat with me, maybe we can get some nostalgia about the first time we had spaghetti together

-no, you never appreciate anything nice that I do for you! I'm offering you a massage so you need to take it!

-shit Niall what is it! What are you on, you clearly have a problem with me so what is it?

-honestly, I just don't think you're over Harry and it bothers me

-that's so bloody random, where the fuck did this even come from?

-it's all around us, we're in you and Harry's house, driving you and Harry's cars most of the time. You never like anything I do for you anymore, you miss Harry don't you?

-Niall it's no doubt in the world that I miss Harry. I'm a human being with feelings and I hate being a widow. But what do you want from me Niall, this is me. This is what you get!

-I just feel like you're using me as a void for him, you're rushing us to get married because as you said yourself, you don't want to be a widow anymore

-that's not true Niall, let me prove to you that it's not true

-then I want us to move, we don't even have enough room for our baby to even have a proper nursery and even though I don't regret naming him after Harry for one second. There's too many memories of your husband in this house and I think it's finally getting to me. I just feel like that no matter what I do, I'll never be good enough for you and it hurts me to the point that I resent you for it.

-well we're not moving, this house is paid for and we can make room. The most we could do is move down into the basement and let our room be Harry's, but there's no sense in trying to find a new house just because you don't want to work out our petty problems.

-no, you're not listening to me Zayn. How are we supposed to get married when you don't even take in consideration of my needs. See this is why I have tension with you.

-okay then fine, lets clean up and go upstairs, I know just how to get rid of that tension

-yeah I'd like that, but why don't you "clean up", since you're the one who suggested it. I think I'm going to roll Harry's crib in Louis empty room tonight

-I should've known I wouldn't get out of the dishes

Zayn says with pursed lips before giving Niall a loving kiss on the lips.

........................................................

After the two have finally gotten ready for bed, Niall comes back in the room with nothing but a robe on.

-you took a while, are the boy's okay, did we wake them?

-no they're still fast asleep cuddled in the Liam's bed together, those little cuties

-who would've known that they would become the best of friends

Zayn says with a smile, then pulling Niall into the bed, this time giving him several tongue filled kisses.

-did you rolling Harry's crib in Louis empty room tonight mean Daddy's getting some

-yeah, I think Daddy deserves some apology sex tonight, it's much needed

Niall says with a smirk as he unties his robe and gives Zayn a sneak peak as to what's under it, which is nothing but a pair of see through panties.

-look at you, you've got Daddy all hard now

-I thought so, now I'll be right back, don't fall asleep Daddy

-hey, do you think the boy's would mind if we combined their rooms together? They sleep together most nights anyway. Would that make us bad parents?

-I don't know, we'll have to ask them tomorrow, but for now how about you ride Daddy's cock

..........................................................

Once Niall gets himself situated on Zayn's crotch where he's loosened up a bit and lubed, he lifts himself up and aligns Zayn's cock with his entrance, then slowly sliding down on the girth as it widens around him.

-oh Harry, that feels so good

Zayn moans out, causing Niall to freeze and push Zayn off of him. Zayn doesn't say anything after that and  Niall doesn't know how to feel so he just gets up from his bed and goes into Louis room to sleep with Harry for the night. He doesn't plan on saying anything to Zayn about it in fear of starting another argument since the topic so sensitive, but it still hurts him a bit to know that Zayn is fantasizing about someone else while they're having sex. Especially after he went out of his way to get sexy and turn Zayn on.

to be continued...........


	26. Daddy To The Rescue

A Week Later

Niall has been very depressed and has barely been speaking to Zayn, who has been feeling nothing but guilt lately and decided to spend more time at home to take care of everyone around the house, since Niall hasn't been feeling up for it.

The only thing the two could agree on over the last few days, is how Harry should definitely have his own room and since Louis and Liam had no problem sharing one; Liam even insisting he would move into Louis cause he thought his room was prettier than his. Everyone became happy with the new living arrangements.

Zayn is currently in a panic, realizing it's getting later in the day and his boy's haven't ate yet. He walks into Harry's room and smiles when he sees his son playing with his feet and babbling to himself. Then picking the little boy up in his arms and checking his diaper, relieved when he sees that it's still somewhat dry.

-hey buddy, did you have a nice nap? You want to help Daddy cook for your big brother's?

Zayn says in a baby voice as he lifts Harry up in the air and blows raspberries on the infants tummy, making Harry giggle loudly and reach up to touch Zayn's face with his little balled up fists.

-aw I see someone's in a good mood, I know Daddy gave you a nice warm bottle of milk before you fell asleep didn't he?

Harry continues to babble to himself as Zayn takes him down into the kitchen, then sitting the boy in his high chair at the table before starting dinner.

He beings fixing his signature dish, frozen chicken nuggets and french fries that he sticks in the oven and sets the oven timer for, knowing Louis and Liam will have no problem eating it.

Louis then comes in the kitchen with a sad look on his face, eventually tugging on the bottom of Zayn's pants cutely while looks up at his soon to be Step-Daddy who instantly feels heartbroken after looking at such a sad, yet adorable face.

-what's wrong Loubear?

-I want ice cream, but Daddy said I couldn't have any till after you make dinner

Louis says with a small pout.

-well technically I'm almost done with dinner, so how about you have a bit of ice cream before dinner and then some afterwards, Daddy doesn't have to know

Louis giggles at that and nods his head fast, indicating that's exactly what he wants.

-is your brother still in the living room watching the telly Lou?

-yes, but a commercial is on so I came to get sweets!

-alright princess, sweets it is then

Zayn says with a joyous chuckle as he opens up the freezer to take the usual carton they have in the freezer out, but frowns when he doesn't see it; knowing Niall must've ate it and didn't tell anybody they were out so that it could be replaced.

-oh I'm sorry, looks like we're all out of ice cream baby

Louis then wobbles his bottom lip and looks up at Zayn as if he could burst into tears any moment, making the Daddy melt and give in to the little bpy.

-but I can go to the store right now and get some more, what kind would you like

-I want all the kinds daddy!

-wait! I've found something in the freezer that's even better, how about a popsicle! It's cherry flavored?

-yes!

Louis beams with excitement and jumps up and down as Zayn unwraps the treat and hands it to him along with several napkins.

-why don't we go see if Liam wants one too hmm?

Louis nods carelessly and runs into the living room, Zayn then joining him after he picks up Harry who is starting to fall asleep and rubs on the baby's small back as he kisses the top of his head.

-Li Li, would you like a popsicle too bud?

Zayn asks as he walks into the other room, Liam then finally looking up at his Daddy after staring at the television for a brief moment.

-no, we're not supposed to have sweets before dinner and I don't want a time out, I'm a good boy Daddy

Louis shrugs with an infectious laughter and Zayn smiles at the too, it's very much like Liam to want to be the good one, knowing Niall appreciates that all while Louis misbehaves, no abnormal behavior there.

-boys? Can you stay down here for a minute and be good while I go talk to Daddy?

-okay!

 

Liam and Louis both say simultaneously, making Zayn smile as he walks upstairs to Harry's bedroom first.

-I see you're still sleepy aren't you baby, did you wake up from your nap too soon?

Zayn says with a whisper as he continues rubs soothing circles into Harry's back and rocks him back and forth around his bedroom for a little while, before putting Harry back in his crib.

-there we go, sweet dreams my little peanut

Zayn then reaches down in the crib and gives a sleeping Harry a kiss on the forehead, before walking out of the room and into his and Niall's.

As soon as he walks in he sees Niall laying on the bed playing on his phone mindlessly and Zayn can't help but feel slightly upset at that since he's barely had time to himself today, but Niall has had so much alone time.

-Zayn where's Harry? I couldn't hear him on the downstairs or upstairs baby monitor for the last few minutes.

-he was in the kitchen with me while I cooked, but then he was still a bit tired so I put him back to bed and I was wondering if we could we talk for a minute or two?

-what is there to talk about Zayn? what?!  
-me being the worse fiancé in the world

-it's not your fault, I understand you're still mourning over Harry and it's wrong for me to force you to speed up that process

-but it's not like that anymore, I promise you I'm over Harry now

-then why were you moaning his name during sex

-it was an accident, I swear I wasn't thinking of Harry, it's just that I remember he used to slowly slide down on me when he rode me, just like you did and since we were talking about Harry that day, he just got in my head

-if that's what you want to believe Zayn........whatever helps you sleep at night

Niall says dryly, completely fed up with Zayn's responses now.

-but what can I do now baby, I've said I was sorry over and over again every day for the last week

-well you can go pick up some more diapers for Harry and then go to hell

Niall says sarcastically, finally putting his phone down.

-if I did, I'd be without you my love

-you're such an ass, a cheesy one at that

-but I'm your ass, you want to top me or something? All this ass talking going on here.

-stop making me smile, just stop it

-neverrrrrrrr

Zayn says with a cheeky smile, then peppering kisses all over Niall's face.

-Niall please forgive me? I made you dinner as a peace offering and put Harry back into a peaceful sleep.

-oh really?

-yup, see I've been a good Daddy today

-I guess I could forgive you then, only if we're not out of honey mustard

I know it's chicken nuggets isn't it?

-yes, but will you also love me again?

-will you fuck me again and not scream someone else's name

Zayn chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head, not wanting to ever upset Niall with any other accidents he may have in the future.

-I'll try, but no promises

-Zayn.......

-listen Niall in all seriousness, Harry does slip through my mind sometimes when I'm around you. You remind me a lot of him and that's part of the reason why I love you so much.

-you love me cause I remind you of your dead husband?

-no, I love you cause you're Niall fucking Horan

Niall sighs with an exhausted smile and lays back down on the bed, having felt ridiculous about the entire situation now because of where it started.

-you know Zayn, I'm still waiting to be fucked and I don't mean by a dildo

Zayn laughs at that and gets on top of Niall, then leaning down to kiss his fiance passionately. He slides his tongue into Niall's mouth and tugs on his hair, enjoying every sensation of his soft lips that match so perfectly to his.

-uh Zayn?

Zayn then pulls away from Niall and looks into his worried blue eyes which makes Zayn sad.

-yeah baby?

-I can't really get up, even though I did initiate this. Although in all fairness, I didn't think you would kiss me.

-well you obviously can't get up cause I'm on top of you

-no Zayn......I can't get "up"

-hey that's okay babe it's normal, that happens sometimes after a pregnancy, your hormones are everywhere

Niall nods, but still feels slightly embarrassed that he can't get hard, especially after the way Zayn just kissed and touch him. His Doctor told him that would be a side effect after giving birth, but he didn't think it would be this humiliating.

-I know, but I feel bad like I led you on or something

-don't worry about it, we can do this another night and I'll be just as excited

-you sure honey?

-I'm sure, just cuddle with me would you?

Niall says lovingly as he twirls his fingers around Zayn's growing hair and stares into his fiance's hazel eyes.

-that I can do

Zayn then takes a relaxing deep breath, happy that the tension has finally been lifted up with the man he loves so much and missed lately.

-you know Zayn I still want to marry you, don't ever forget that okay?

to be continued...............


	27. Breakthrough

A few weeks later

It's early on a Saturday Morning and Niall wakes up horny. He watches his fiancé sleep next to him peacefully and wonders how he got luckily enough to have Zayn in his life. Feeling adventurous, Niall then wakes Zayn up by peppering kisses up and down the man's neck as he whispers to him.

-guess what gorgeous?

-what?

-Zayn answers groggily, trying to get a few more seconds of sleep in

-I'm hard and I want you.......

Niall says seductively, meanwhile Zayn is still in a sedative state, basically still half asleep.

Niall smirks and reaches down to pull Zayn's cock out of his briefs, then sucking on the already hard member, slobbering all over it happily.

-oh Harry, that feels so good

Zayn blurts out, thinking he's in a lucid dream.

Niall then grazes his teeth over Zayn's tip, making the man jerk up in pain, his eyes wide open now.

-what the fuck Niall, I was sleeping!

-no you weren't, cause I sure as hell ain't Harry!

Zayn curses underneath his breath, feeling like complete shit that he slipped up again, meanwhile Niall gets up from the bed, feeling like he's never going to be as good to Zayn as Harry was to him.

-I'm going to go wake up the boy's and feed them, feel free to join us if you'd like

Niall says dryly, then putting some clothes on before exiting the room.

Harry is now in what used to be Liam's room while Louis and Liam share one, giving Zayn and Niall a lot more privacy.

Twenty minutes go by and eventually Zayn gathers the courage to into the kitchen where Niall and the boy's are. Niall then walking over from the stove as tries to greet Zayn with a kiss, only for the Bradford man to walk away coldly.

-would you like some tea love?

Niall asks sweetly, mentally begging for Zayn to say something, anything to him.

Zayn stays silent and sits down at the table in the middle of their kitchen where Louis and Liam are almost done eating the pancakes Niall made them for breakfast.

-goodmorning my little prince and princess, Zayn says with a soft smile as he kisses both boys on the foreheads before sitting down with them, trying not to make eye contact with Niall who can see that Zayn isn't going to speak unless they're alone and quickly does something about that.

-boy's? Will you go play in the family room quietly for a bit, I need to talk to Daddy about grown up stuff.

Louis and Liam nod, being able to feel the tension in the atmosphere as Niall helps them down from their chairs and puts their empty plates in the sink. Zayn still not having said a word to him.

Niall then pours Zayn a cup of tea anyway and adds two teaspoons of sugar, just how Zayn likes. No more, no less.

Zayn takes a couple sips and tries to gather up the courage to talk to talk to Niall, but he can't seem to get any words out and sees that Niall is going to start the conversation anyway so he backs down and stays quiet.

-so are we going to talk about what happen or are you just going to act like everything is okay while I'm hurting from you ignoring me

-I really don't know what to say Niall, I fucked up again and I'm sorry

-you said your deceased ex-husband's name during sex for the second time, yes its fucked up but I understand, so we need to talk about it

Zayn looks deep into Niall's eyes with a shocked expression, he didn't think in a million years that anyone would be so forgiving in this situation and figures there must be a catch.

-....you, you understand? Then why would you leave?

-well let's be honest here, my cock went flaccid after that happened, but that doesn't mean I don't still love you. It's just a natural human reaction to be jealous in a situation like that.

Zayn licks the sugary taste off of his lips nervously and takes another sip of his tea, feeling a little bit better now.

-so what does that mean for us now, are you still mad at me for holding on to the past Niall? I feel like you are.

Niall sighs and pulls up a chair close to Zayn, looking him right in his hazel eyes.

-I once again feel like you're really not over Harry, and even though you'll deny this. You wish that he was still here so you're trying to replace what you two used to have, for what we have now and that concerns me. I don't want you to ever resent our relationship if you're not done mourning Harry yet. Everyone heals on their own time and I don't think you're done yet.

-that's not true Niall, I want to be with you not Harry

-that may be true, but deep down you still haven't completely gotten over him and I think that you should take some time to really understand that, especially before we get married

-what are you trying to say Niall?

-I think we should take a break.

Zayn's eyes start to water and he feels like he can't breathe. The last thing he wants is for Niall to leave him, even if it's only for a little while. The Irish man is the only thing keeping him together some days.

-please......don't do this to me, I'm begging you

Zayn says with a cracked voice as he chokes on his words.

-Zayn......I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm doing this because I love you.

Niall you don't understand, before you came into my life I was a broken man. I was just living with half of a heart. I felt empty inside and I couldn't find anything to fill the void, but then I met you and it changed everything. It made me feel whole again and even though it's a struggle sometimes, when so much about you reminds me of Harry, if it wasn't for you I don't think I would be able to wake up and live everyday.

Niall eyes swell up with tears as he stands up and leans over Zayn, cupping his cheeks and giving the man a passionate kiss on the lips.

-you're depressed Zayn and you're being really manipulative right now, I'm going to take Louis and Harry go away for a few days. It's not that I don't love you, I just think we need some time apart.

-no, you're not taking them anywhere! You're being selfish right now and you don't need to split our family apart just because I'm depressed! You're supposed to be there for me!

-lower your voice, Liam and Louis are only fifteen feet away and Harry is still upstairs sleeping.

Zayn's face turns red as starts to break down into sobs and puts his hands to his face in defeat, feeling like everything in his life is out of control.

-please don't leave me Niall, please

Niall feels heartbroken at the sight of the man he loves so broken like this and can't help but hug him. It's very rare for Zayn to ever cry, especially to the point where he's red in the face.

-baby it's alright, I'm not going anywhere, but I need you to calm down, you're shaking now

Niall continues to hold Zayn tightly, feeling like Zayn has more pent up emotions then he thought and that might be something that he needs to be more aware of from now on.

Just then Liam and Louis walk in sneakily, Liam feeling the need to speak up.

-Daddy? Why you sad?

The five year old boy asks with a confused look on his face, while an upset Louis stands behind him hiding with his favorite doll in his hand.

-Daddy's just showing me how much he loves you boy's and I. That's all.

Niall says a soft smile, feeling like maybe Zayn's beginning to have a breakthrough.

to be continued.........


End file.
